Perhaps a redo is in order
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Just before Daphne's wedding, Oritel, Miriam, the Winx minus Bloom, and the specialists decide to enact a plan that causes consequences where the debt is too high to pay off. Now the Great Dragon gives Bloom a redo: her, Eldora, Selina, and Roxy keeping their memories along with one other. The others regain them over time starting with the night Bloom was sent to Earth. AU T OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club Rewrite au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if at the end of season 6, Bloom's birth parents and all of her supposed 'friends' aside from Selina and Roxy decide to take Bloom's Dragon Fire and give it to Daphne instead? This however…causes unforeseen actions. AU OOC Bashing and Femslash)**

"Have you gone nuts?!" Bloom asked looking at her parents with her older sister Daphne looking at them just as shocked next to her. It was just before Daphne's wedding and right now the royal sisters were staring at their parents in shock and disbelief.

"Young lady that is no way to speak to your parents!" King Oritel scolded making Bloom scowl.

"Father she is expected to react in such a way. To be honest I myself am shocked and questioning your decision. In what possible way is it a good idea to try and take the Dragon Fire from Bloom and give it to me?" Daphne asked placing a hand on her sisters shoulder as she frowned at her parents.

"Simple. You are the Guardian of the Flame. You are the eldest, and since you are now returned to your human form you are also the heiress to the throne. Bloom is merely the spare, and therefore isn't as important, and she has no clue to our customs and ways." Oritel said smiling at his oldest child while Bloom stared at him in disbelief and shock. Behind Bloom, the teachers of Alfea and Cloud Tower, Selina, Roxy, and Eldora were looking at Oritel and the Winx with their boyfriends in disbelief as well.

"Bloom is my younger sister, which means she is in line behind me yes but she is just as important if not more so than I am! I may be the Guardian of the Flame but she is the _Bearer_ of the Flame! It belongs to her and her alone and she has proven worthy of her power and position more than once!" Daphne said stepping in front of Bloom protectively as she scowled at her father and mother, along with Blooms so called friends and fiancée who were agreeing with the Sparx King and Queen.

"You are more experienced and stronger! The flame belongs to the strongest sibling!" Miriam argued against her daughter who glared harshly at the two while keeping Bloom behind herself protectively.

"The Flame belongs to whoever the Great Dragon choses it does! If he chose Bloom then to Bloom the flame belongs! You cannot say I am stronger or more experienced than she is as the last dozen plus years of my life has been spent as a nymph with minimum amounts of magic! Bloom has fought against some of the worst villains in history and came out victorious with her traitorous friends! She not only revived our planet and our people but she has also saved many other worlds, broken the spell on me, freed the Earth fairies, and more!" Daphne retorted, looking over her shoulder to give Bloom a proud smile for a moment before turning back around and glaring at the others.

"I only brought her to Magix because I needed a lackey! Instead of being grateful and doing as I told her she decided to try and be a leader herself! As if any weakling has any right to try and be a leader!" Stella screeched glaring darkly at Bloom, only to 'eep' when Bloom stepped forward and glared at her much darker in return.

"If I'm the weakling explain how I'm able to beat you without using a drop of magic whereas you cry if you so much as break a nail! Much less lose your magic!" Bloom shot back causing Selina to snicker as she and Roxy stepped forward to flank Bloom.

"Bloom's much stronger than any of you know, and I'm not even talking about her magic. I've seen her bench press a _motorcycle_ without breaking a sweat!" Selina said backing up her red haired friend who didn't even look back as she offered her hand, earning a high five almost instantly.

"If you count in her magic then she schools all five of you girls and the six little boys too. She's always held back against you weaklings so she didn't bruise your ego's too much, and she still bested all of you at one point in time or another!" Roxy said giving Bloom a low five when the older girl offered her hand without looking back again.

"Taking the Flame from the one the Great Dragon chose to wield it is both very dangerous and very stupid! Of all the stupid ideas you two have had, including while you both were at school, this is the stupidest of them all!" Faragonda said stepping forward behind Bloom as well, making Oritel and Miriam look a bit wary of crossing the older woman. They fought alongside her and know from firsthand experience how powerful she was.

"Ms. F if you weren't a few feet behind me I'd offer you a high five. Right now all I can say is thank you for backing me up here." Bloom said glancing back for a brief minute to smile at her headmistress who gave her a fond smile of amusement.

"Nice burn by the way. That almost matches Bloom's burns when she gets going." Selina said snickering and confusing most of the older people and those not from Earth.

"Burn? But she did not attack them much less with fire?" DuFour asked confused as she looked at the snickering earth teens weirdly.

"It's a thing the teenagers from Earth have gotten into saying." Eldora explained, although she was obviously confused as well but that was more from not being around many other people for so long.

"It basically means she verbally trolled them." Roxy said helpfully, only to be receiving more confused or curious looks.

"Her remarks injured their pride, burned it in a sense since it'll sting for a while. That's pretty much the gist of it." Bloom explained causing the others to 'oh' in understanding at this. That made more sense then.

"How is it you use the more technical way of putting it and they understand it while us using the simple version confuses them?!" Selina asked looking at Bloom in disbelief and causing her to snort.

"I've been around them for six years Sel'. I know how to word and put things so that they get what it means. You've barely been around them a year, and even then it was more attacking them than anything, so you don't have that kind of experience. Roxy's only actually been around them for two years, and that first year was spent on earth while the second year was here. She doesn't have the experience either therefore while you two confused them, I explained it in a way they understood." Bloom said snickering as she went back to glaring at her so called parents.

"This is exactly what I mean! Using all those weird earth phrases and sayings! This is why the Dragon Fire needs to be transferred to Daphne instead!" Oritel said causing Bloom to roll her eyes at them.

"Oh shut up. If I cared what you thought I wouldn't still be living on Earth now would I?" Bloom asked rhetorically, raising an eyebrow at the shocked king and queen while Daphne nearly busted a gut laughing at the looks on their faces. No one, especially not one of their children, had ever _dared_ to speak to them like that!

"Have I told you how totally awesome you are little sis?" Daphne asked turning to look at her sister who flashed her a cheeky grin.

"You could stand to mention it more often." Bloom teased before calmly grabbing Oritel's wrist when he tried to slap her.

"Selina had _just_ said that I could bench press a motorcycle without breaking a sweat, but since you obviously don't understand something about that comment let me explain it to you." Bloom said calmly with a sigh as she caught his other wrist without even flinching.

"A motorcycle is a metal machine, similar to hover bikes, but it has wheels that makes it heavier. It's certainly much heavier than you are. So if I can bench press a motorcycle that weighs more than you without using magic… that means I can certainly bench press _you_ _with_ my magic." Bloom said looking down at Oritel with a raised eyebrow while the so called Winx were staring at her in disbelief alongside their boyfriends/bodyguard in Layla's case. Oritel himself seemed to just now realize what kind of situation he put himself in as his eyes widened and his skin went a few shades whiter.

"What can you do with your hands currently preoccupied holding off his?" Miriam sneered at her daughter who looked up and gave her a flat look.

"Have you not noticed that not only is Daphne, who is a capable fighter herself, right here and on my side but also I have at least my two oldest and bestest friends on my side as well and I've been sparing with them since they turned five!" Bloom said raising an eyebrow before smirking at her father.

"Not only that… but I can also still fight without using my hands so you're kind of screwed either way." Bloom said smirking darkly while everyone but those she grew up with stared at her in shock and confusion.

"Oh yeah? How?" Oritel asked with a sneer causing Bloom to smile sweetly for a second. Everyone only stared as Bloom jumped up and twisted her body around, still gripping her father's wrists, and slammed her feet into his face harshly. All was silent for a minute as Bloom landed on her feet just as calmly as you please and released her father who cried out, gripping his broken and bleeding nose, before Roxy, Selina, and Eldora all held up score cards. Straight tens all around. Soon enough the teachers and Daphne were holding up score cards as well, either nines or tens on them.

"Don't underestimate an Earth girl. We can be some of the most vicious and vindictive girls in the universe and we usually know how to fight." Bloom said smirking at Oritel, before the man snarled as Miriam fretted over him, glaring at Bloom as well.

With a smug smirk Miriam stamped her foot on the ground with magic and caused several dozen seals to appear on the ground around everyone. The traitors, as Bloom and her supporters were calling the Winx and their boy toys, and the Sparx throne holders, were unaffected by the runes while Bloom and her supporters were all pinned down by the runes.

"Like them? They're meant to hold down anyone not in agreement with the King and Queen of Sparx. Now time to transfer the Dragon Fire to it's _rightful_ holder." Miriam said smirking as Oritel stood up, him and the Winx moving into a pointed star like formation around Bloom and Daphne.

"I'm telling you this is a stupid mistake! The Dragon Fire rightfully belongs to Bloom! Have you not learned anything from the last half a dozen times someone's tried to steal it from her you morons!" Griffin yelled towards the Winx girls who sneered at her, Stella sending the old witch flying with a blast of solar magic to the side. Griffin gave out a cry of pain before falling unconscious when she hit a tree, slumping down unceremoniously onto the ground.

"Grif!" Faragonda shouted worried.

"Headmistress!" The CT twin teachers shouted before they cried out when Stella and Layla blasted them as well.

"Stupid witches. At least I can finally put them in their places." Stella sneered, causing Layla to nod in agreement rapidly.

"If anyone's stupid around here, it's you and your little fuck buddies!" Griselda snarled as she struggled against the runes, causing everyone's jaws to drop open as they all stared at the Head of Detention before Bloom began laughing her ass off.

"I've corrupted her!" Bloom said causing Selina to snicker alongside DuFour while Roxy sighed and the teachers looked at Bloom in disbelief. Bloom's laughing cut off with a grunt of pain as Oritel and the Winx began trying to siphon out her magic.

"Stop this!" DuFour snarled, breaking free of the runes with her eyes flashing red as she lunged at Miriam. A bright blue barrier shot up around Mariam, knocking DuFour a couple of yards back… and through a few trees.

"DuFour/Carlotta!" Bloom, Faragonda, and Griselda yelled out worried before Bloom cried out in pain when her powers began leaving her body in waves. Daphne screamed in agony as the Winx began forcing the Dragon Fire into her body.

"Stop! You're killing them both!" Eldora shouted struggling against the runes as well, her mind working a million miles an hour to try and come up with any legends that could help.

"Bloom!" Most of the teachers still conscious, Eldora, Selina, and Roxy shouted when Bloom gave a brief scream before biting her lip to cut it off as she glared at her former parents and friends.

"No!" DuFour shouted coming back onto the scene, rushing forward only for the runes to set up a large blue barrier around everyone, making DuFour go skidding back this time.

"Like it? It's a special made barrier to repel vampires like you." Miriam said smirking at DuFour who gave her a vicious glare that should have incinerated them.

"Bloom!" Faragonda shouted worried as Bloom bit her lip hard enough to pierce the skin and make it bleed but the red head refused to cry out.

"Stubborn brat." Oritel said scowling as Daphne kept screaming but Bloom did not. Finally as the last wave of magic left Bloom's body, she screamed out in pain before going limp. The barriers and runes came crashing down as a wave of fire and life magic exploded outward from the red head, shattering them and sending the traitors flying backwards.

"Bloom! Daphne!" DuFour shouted as she dashed towards the all too still sisters.

"B? Come on BB. You can't be this still, you're too energetic." Selina said scrambling up and over to her best friend, her honorary sister.

"Palladium! Wizgiz! Keep an eye on the idiots. Griselda go check on Grif and the twins! Avalon go get Ophelia and several medics!" Faragonda ordered as she scrambled over to check on her favorite student and new professor.

"…I…They…they're gone." DuFour said reluctantly just as Faragonda finished speaking, two fingers on each hand pressed to the sisters necks where their pulse points were. Her words caused everyone to freeze, even the still recovering traitors.

"You…No…There's no way." Roxy said horrified as she stared at DuFour before staring at the still and silent sisters in numb shock.

"Bloom…BB Bloom… she can't be. She's too strong…" Selina said numbly while Eldora had covered her mouth with her hands before looking at Selina and holding her close.

"She's too young. They both were." Faragonda said sighing softly as she stared at her favorite student and her newest teacher's bodies with jaded but pained eyes. A wave of magic made her look up into the sky and sigh solemnly.

"They killed the Bearer of the Dragon Fire due to their own greed and envy…they destroyed an innocent life now the Great Dragon will make them feel the consequences. The whole universe will suffer for their mistake." Faragonda said running a hand through her hair and standing, only to walk over to the still unconscious Griffin and sit down to hold her close.

"For killing the one sent to keep balance in the universe on his behalf… the Great Dragon will destroy the universe that killed his chosen." Faragonda said making everyone look up at the approaching wave of pure white flame as Bloom's body was coated in a warm protective golden glow.

"Nothing will stop his wrath and nothing will be able to save the universe. The only one who could have was just killed before her time." Faragonda said, her voice hoarse as she held Griffin close and looked at her friends and coworkers, Griselda holding the twins close and the others gathering everyone together in a circle around Bloom and Daphne's bodies.

"For what it's worth. It was an honor to know, work with, and fight alongside you all… and it was an honor to meet and teach young Bloom so much and know her so well." Faragonda said looking at them as they gave her small understanding and agreeing smiles.

"I'm sorry for how I acted Eldora… Bloom… you two were the best things that happened to me. I had a mom and a big sister… and I just threw you both to the side." Selina said numb sounding as she looked at Eldora and Bloom, Eldora smiling weakly as she hugged Selina close and kissed her forehead.

"It's alright baby girl. I've long since forgiven you… and I know Bloom had as well." Eldora said softly while Selina didn't bother wiping the tears off of her cheeks as the flames grew closer, the heat now able to be felt.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to know you better Bloom… all of you really… but… you were the best big sister I always wanted but never had." Roxy said softly while Eldora and Selina scooted over to gather her into their hug as she sobbed brokenly.

"It… was a pretty fun ride. Things got a lot more exciting when Bloom came along didn't they? I…I just wish there was some way to at least spare the innocent children of the universe." DuFour said giving her coworkers and friends a weak smile while they nodded in agreement. Just as the flames crashed down on them, the teachers saw Bloom's eyes open only they were as pure white as the flames that were destroying them and the planets of the universe. The last thing the teachers, Eldora, Selina, and Roxy heard was a beautiful voice coming from Bloom's mouth but it definitely wasn't Bloom talking.

"Then perhaps a redo is in order."


	2. Chapter 2

**Winx Club Rewrite au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Where the heck am I?" Bloom asked looking around at the pure darkness she was surrounded by curiously and warily. The last thing she remembered was an absolutely agonizing pain as her magic was ripped out of her.

"Bloom?" A voice behind her called, making her whip around only to be tackled by no less than three people.

"Sis are you okay? The last thing I remember was a burning pain in my body and seeing you go limp." Daphne asked untangling herself from her sister as she fretted over the red head who stood back up, noticing that the two still holding onto her were Selina and Roxy.

"I'm fine but I have no clue what happened. Do you guys know where we are?" Bloom asked looking at her sisters before glancing up at the adults that were staring at her shocked.

"Not a clue. I was unconscious." Griffin said shrugging and causing the twins to nod in agreement.

"The extraction of your magic… it killed you Bloom. The Dragon Fire being forced into her body killed Ms. Daphne… the last thing I remember is the white fire hitting us just as someone spoke through your body." Eldora said as she hugged Bloom tightly as well, causing the red head to blink for a minute. Griffin and the CT twins looked at their Alfea counterparts, earning solemn nods to show that it was the truth.

"That explains their reluctance to let me go." Bloom said motioning down to Selina and Roxy while Daphne was in a towering temper that her parents dared to kill her baby sister!  
"I'm not letting you out of my sight again sis! I threw away you and mom once… and it was a huge mistake. I'm not losing you again!" Selina said hugging Bloom tightly while Roxy nodded in agreement.

"Question. If I'm dead how am I here and why?" Bloom asked confused and causing everyone to pause.

"Now that you mention it the Great Dragon's wrath over your death killed us and the rest of the universe. How are we all here and where is everyone else?" Faragonda asked causing Griffin to stare at her horrified before the green skinned woman's arms shot out and wrapped around Faragonda protectively. After seeing the nods of agreement from the rest of the Alfea teachers, Ediltrude and Zarathustra pulled Griselda between them and held her close protectively as well.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" A deep rumbling voice said as the area was bathed in light, making everyone cover their eyes except for Bloom. When the light faded there was a large flaming dragon standing before them, looking down at them as they stared back up at him.

"The Great Dragon." DuFour breathed out softly in awe.

"It is nice to finally see you face to face my little chosen one." The Dragon said gently, lowering its head to look at Bloom who blinked before smiling at the Dragon.

"Hey there. Nice to meet you too." Bloom said with a grin and a wave. The Dragon and everyone else was silent for a minute at her lack of awe, shock, or fear before the Great Dragon began laughing.

"It is refreshing to meet someone not scared or in awe of me for once." The Great Dragon said with a deep rumbling laugh, making Bloom shrug her shoulders while Selina snorted slightly.  
"If I didn't know better Triple B, I'd swear you were fearless." Selina said shaking her head slightly as she let go of her friend, Roxy quickly untangling herself as well.

"Hush Triple S." Roxy said causing Selina to stick her tongue out at the animal fairy.

"Triple B? Triple S? Huh?" Daphne asked confused as she looked at her sister and her sisters childhood friend.

"Yeah, Rox is Triple R. Easier than saying SSS, BBB, or RRR all the time." Bloom said shrugging her shoulders and causing everyone to blink.

"What do they stand for?" Palladium asked curiously, causing the girls to exchange grins.

"Radiant Ram Roxy, called that for my bright personality and because if I tackle someone they stay down." Roxy said going first as she stepped up.

"Sneaky Serpent Selina, called that for my ability to sneak around most places and people without getting caught and for my affinity for snakes." Selina said stepping forward next and causing everyone to look at Bloom who smirked.

"Bitch Beater Bloom, called that for kicking the ass of any girl who tried to be a bitch to me or my friends on Earth." Bloom said with a proud grin on her face as she stepped forward so that Roxy and Selina were flanking her again, that seemed to be the standard position for them at any rate.

"Language Bloom." Eldora chided causing Bloom to give her an apologetic grin and rub the back of her neck sheepishly before stopping as the Great Dragon roared with laughter.

"Out of all the titles my many Chosen have had I must say that is a new, and the most amusing, one yet." Dragon said amused as it looked down at Bloom who quirked a grin up at him.

"So…if we all died then why are we all here?" Ediltrude asked tilting her head to the side slightly curiously as she looked at the Great Dragon, although her arms never unwound from Griselda's waist.

"Simple. I decided that a redo was in order. I will rewind time to where my chosen one was sent to Earth, and some of you will still have your memories while others may have their memories unlocked later on." Great Dragon said causing everyone to look at him shocked before he sighed slightly.

"Here let me take on my human form, that way I won't seem so intimidating and you all won't have to look up at me so much." Great Dragon said sighing as he began to shrink and morph slightly. Once the flaming light around him died down everyone looked again and all but Bloom felt their jaws drop.

Standing before them was a beautiful woman who looked a lot like Bloom, only a bit older. She seemed around her late twenties early thirties, her hair was flaming red and was short and spikey as it framed her rather regal looking face. Her eyes were a golden yellow white color as she looked at them in amusement and her skin was a fetching tan but she didn't have any cloths on. Her chest was firm and around a DD cup and her hips were narrow but not too narrow, and she was skinny without being anorexic. The only thing preserving some amount of decency on her body were bright red/orange scales that covered her breasts and her pelvic area.

"You're a girl?" More than a few voices chorused shocked while Avalon, Palladium, and Wizgiz had been knocked out with nosebleeds at her rather skimpy outfit.

"Duh. Everyone calls me the Great Dragon but it should be Dragoness. Besides I prefer the name Kami, those Earthlings have some pretty awesome ways of referring to me but that's one of my favorites." Dragoness, or rather Kami, said grinning and showing her rows of sharp stark white teeth before turning serious with her next statement.

"Now let's get this meeting started."


	3. Chapter 3

**Winx Club Rewrite au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

As soon as those words were said the large empty space they were in transformed into what seemed like a lounge complete with chairs, couches, and even a coffee table with some drinks and snacks on it.

"Well hot damn." Selina said her eyes roving over the Great Dragon or rather 'Kami' appreciatively as she let out a slight whistle, not even registering the change in scenery yet. Well not consciously at least, she probably only vaguely noticed it as she stared at Kami who was walking towards a chair.

"Really Snake?" Roxy asked looking at her green haired 'sister' amused and earning a look of disbelief from the sneaky serpent.

"What? Tell me you don't think she's gorgeous." Selina asked as if it were a fact and making Roxy roll her eyes slightly but not disagree.

"She looks like an older more feral version of Bloom." Roxy pointed out dryly instead and the others blinked again as they slowly drank that information in. The teachers looked between their red haired former student who looked amused with the whole thing, and the also red haired dragoness who looked equally amused. They really could pass off as sisters or perhaps mother and daughter.

"Something you aren't telling me Snake?" Bloom asked with a grin as she sat down in a red plush chair, looking amused as her 'sisters' flanked her as per the norm with those two.

"Oh you're hot sis no worries about that. See thing is though…you're my _sister_ which is strict no-no territory…she however is just as hot and not my sibling which makes her…shall we say free game?" Selina asked waving Bloom's question off easily and instead eyeing Kami again much to the woman's obvious amusement and all of the teachers disbelief.

"Selina you do remember that she's a dragoness that created the universe and is well over a thousand years old right?" Eldora asked her daughter of sorts who just looked confused.

"So what?" Selina asked in honest confusion. What did that have to do with anything?

"While I appreciate the compliments…the vampire lady has a better chance of getting with me. Sorry little serpent but two things are wrong with me even being remotely attracted to you and number one is the age difference." Kami said looking more entertained than anything as she looked at DuFour who blushed brightly, before looking back at Selina who pouted.

"And the second?" Palladium asked a bit timidly, hey this was the Great Dragoness after all he was allowed to be timid. Especially if she had Bloom's temper.

"I share a link with my young hatchling here. Which means that since she has a sister bond with those two, they are very much off the dating list, same as the parental bonds she feels with the white witch and green fairy over there." Kami said nodding towards Griffin and Faragonda as she reached forward to run her fingers through Bloom's hair when she spoke of a hatchling, as if there were any doubt.

"Oi I'm no fairy!" Griffin squawked out a protest to her designation making the others snicker.

"So since she has no sister or parental bond with Madam DuFour that makes you more likely to date her than the rest of us." Roxy said trying to get them back on track even as she and Selina both shared matching mischievous giggles. Judging by the glint in Bloom's eyes, yeah they were so pranking the green skinned witch later on.

"That and because of the fact that the lovely vampiress is very beautiful. Powerful and easy on the eyes, best combination in my book." Kami said with a flirtatious smile towards DuFour who blushed as red as her hat at this. How did one handle being flirted with by the creator of the universe?

"You can flirt with and seduce the manners teacher later. I believe you said we were going to start a meeting?" Bloom said watching amused at how much redder Madam DuFour turned when Kami gave her a saucy wink.

"Too right my chosen one. Now the main point of this meeting is…as I've already stated before…so that there can be a redo of your life only without the mistakes or traitorous friends." Kami said smiling at her avatar of sorts and making everyone look at each other while Bloom raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds fine to me so far but there must be some sort of catch." Bloom said making Kami nod her head slightly in agreement as the smile slid from her face.

"Yes I'm afraid there is. Not all of you can go back with your memories and powers intact. Some of you will have your memories return slowly in your dreams, two of you won't have your memories return at all, and some of you will only have your memories returned after certain conditions are met. Only four of you can go back with your memories and powers intact from the start, not counting Bloom of course." Kami said making everyone frown slightly while Cordatora stepped forward first.

"I'm not as close to the half pint as the others and she earned my respect the hard way in her first year without knowing about most of Magix or anything. With her knowing and avoiding most mistakes…she can earn my respect easier so I'll volunteer to be one of the ones without my memories." Cordatora said bravely and making everyone else look at him and then at each other as if debating who else should lose their memories.

"I'll lose my memories too. She was able to become my favorite student once. I think she can do it again, besides this way we can avoid what happened to Avalon the first time around." Palladium said smiling at his husband who looked at him surprised and a bit sad. He didn't want his husband to lose his memories, not after they had married in Bloom's third year which was something that Palladium wouldn't remember.

"Very well. Who shall keep their memories and powers intact from the beginning however?" Kami asked noting down the two who were willing to sacrifice their memories so that the others wouldn't have to.

"We're staying with our sister. No two ways about it." Selina and Roxy said with matching scowls on their faces aimed at the others as if someone would question them.

"I threw away mom and sis once because of my own stupidity. I refuse to make that mistake again." Selina said her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I ran away from them and let them get into danger to protect me, I've probably screwed up a lot of things that could have gone better…in fact I know I did. I refuse to make those same mistakes twice." Roxy said scowling just as darkly as her nails began to lengthen slightly as if to turn into claws.

"If that's the case then I need to have my memories as well. Not because I don't trust the girls…but mainly so I can make sure I teach them all the basics that they didn't have the first time around and can protect them just in case the Wizards try to take their wings while they are young." Eldora said frowning slightly, left unsaid was the fact that they were her girls and she refused to let them deal with everything on earth by themselves. Besides…she didn't trust Bloom and Selina not to cause at least a little bit of property damage without her there to stop them since Roxy was their enabler half of the time.

"If I have my memories from the start I can fix several mistakes that I made the first time around and we can hopefully nip the Trix in the bud before they actually become a threat this time." Griffin said after a moment and making Kami shake her head slightly.

"The descendants of the Ancestral Witches, as you all refer to them, they are always going to lust after power and try and steal the Dragon Fire. No. I shall decide who else retains their memories from the start that way there isn't an all-out brawl over it." Kami said making several people look ready to protest or fight her on that decision but she leveled them all with a glare that rivaled Blooms the one time they saw her actually pissed off.

"There are no arguments about this. I have made up my mind and I can be just as stubborn as my chosen when that happens. You all have one hour before I send you back, that's how long I need to prepare the spell. Spend it how you wish. Plan or think about how to unlock your memories I care not. But be ready and be warned. It may be something small that unlocks the memories, or it could be something large. It will not be something chosen by me so I cannot say what it will be. It is a side effect of the spell. The only two I can send back now are the two losing their memories but I shall let them talk with you for the hour. When it is up they will vanish and I will come to collect you." Kami said as she stood and then left the room leaving them all behind as she disappeared behind a door that was not there thirty minutes ago.

As soon as she was gone…

All hell broke loose and for once Bloom didn't cause it directly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Winx Club Rewrite au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Wonder how long it will take them to stop arguing and shouting?" Roxy wondered leaning against Bloom's chair as the three teens watched the 'adults' argue and yell back and forth about who should have their memories from the start and why they should have them.

"If they don't shut up in the next five minutes I'll shut them up." Bloom said even though she was vaguely amused as well. It wasn't every day you saw the teachers freak out or yell at each other like five year olds on a playground. The only ones not yelling besides the three youngest ones there, were Eldora, Daphne and Faragonda and Griffin. Eldora and Daphne were sitting in two separate chairs watching the teachers yell at each other wide eyed, Griffin and Faragonda were cuddled up on the couch and kissing each other every once in a while as if the other would disappear with no warning.

A particularly loud shout from Griselda had Bloom wincing and covering her ears for a moment.

"Want to plan a bit while we wait on them to get done yelling?" Selina asked hoping to distract her sister who nodded and the not yelling adults obviously heard her as they scooted closer to listen in on the plan.

"So we're obviously going to be doing things different right?" Roxy asked although it was kind of an obvious question but hey it was somewhere to start.

"Yeah…first things first. Papa Mike and Mama Vanessa…as much as I love them and will always consider them my parents…they can't be the ones to raise me this time." Bloom said looking upset and heartbroken at even suggesting it and making the adults look at her shocked while the two teens looked worried.

"What do you mean Miss Bloom?" Faragonda asked as she and Griffin stayed cuddled together but not kissing as they both stared at the red head wide eyed.

"I love them, like I said I will always consider them my parents. They took me in and raised me, loved me as if I were their own flesh and blood despite knowing something was…off about me by Earths standards…but…they have no defenses against magic. In first year when the Trix stole the Dragon Fire…they got it by threatening pa… _Mike_ and Vanessa and nearly dropping them what Stormy called the intergalactic toilet. The Ancestral Witches had tried to trick me into giving up my powers to them by showing me a vision of Mandragora about to kill them and if it weren't for me know about Mike's allergy to cats they would have succeeded." Bloom said making the adults wince at each of the points the girl made.

"They had no defense against magic, I can't put them in danger like that again." Bloom said shaking her head sadly and making the others wilt. She was going to protect them even though they wouldn't remember her.

"I sensed a strong magic the day you came to Earth, I thought it was Selina's magic awakening when you two entered my meadow but then I learned different. If Daphne can aim your teleportation towards my meadow I can raise you and teach some of the lessons on basic magic and princess etiquette that you lacked the first time." Eudora said making Daphne frown slightly but nod slowly.

"I doubt I'll have my memories right away but my first instinct will _always_ be to protect my baby sister. I aimed the portal at Solaria the first time because of the alliance between our kingdoms but the Ancestral Witches had destabilized the portal which is how she ended up on Earth. If you flare your magic when I open the portal then I will probably lock onto your signal and send her to you." Daphne said nodding slowly as she considered what was likely for her to do without her memories.

"I can do that easily. I can possibly use some of the legends to pull you through so you can help raise Bloom and the others with the lessons they'll need. While I was always good at etiquette I'm far from any form of royalty so anything more than basic lessons are beyond my grasp and there _are_ two princesses in our troublemaking trio." Eldora said making Daphne blink but nod slowly, it was a sound idea at the very least.

"If she had said Monster Trio I would have laughed myself out of this chair." Selina said snickering and making Bloom snort and Roxy giggle.

"We probably shouldn't have been watching One Piece just before Daph's wedding." Bloom admitted sheepishly but not sounding sorry in the least while Roxy laughed outright.

"Probably not but I hadn't seen the War of Best yet and you two were making references to the episodes after it." Roxy agreed making the two other girls grin sheepishly at her.

"The show looked interesting at the least, Bloom certainly reminded me of that green haired man when she glared down the traitors earlier." Daphne admitted having watched an episode or two with the girls, causing Bloom to pause and then slowly grin mischievously.

"I know that look. Last time I saw it before you left for Magix, Mitzi ended up bald for a month." Selina said looking at her sister and slowly grinning as well.

"My lovely big sister just gave me a very amusing idea, amusing for us at least." Bloom said making her two sisters lean in, alongside Griffin who was interested in the positively witchy grin on their faces.

"When we get back to the past… how about the three of us start acting like certain characters from certain shows? Selina you can act like Robin and Sanji mixed together since you're the sneaky one and the cook. Roxy you can act like Chopper since, let's face it…you're the medic and the animal talker, and you can't pull off Jimbe...maybe a mix of Chopper and Usopp since you have amazing aim. Me… I'll be pulling off a mix of Zorro and Luffy." Bloom said making Griffin and Faragonda look confused while the two youngest ones broke out laughing, Daphne began snicker, and Eldora just looked amused and fond.

"Who am I then?" Eldora asked amused at the girls who looked at each other.

"Brook and Shakky mix, either that or Garp." They said and then ducked under her swing of the fist as a single unit, impressing the teachers paying attention with how in-sync the girls were.

"What are we going to do about the Wizards of the Black Circle and freeing the Earth Fairies?" Roxy asked moving onto the next subject as she looked to Bloom for her directions. One of the main reasons why Bloom would be Luffy is because she was the leader and the one that kept them together… and of course was the strongest.

"Seven….we'll wait until Selina and I are seven years old, you'll be just a month behind Selina right Roxy?" Bloom asked making the pinkete nod at the question. Bloom was older than Selina by five weeks and Selina was older than Roxy by a month.

"The Wizards likely won't even notice us until it's too late and by then we can grab the last White Circle and free the Earth Fairies despite what legends tell us." Bloom said making everyone except Selina look at her confused.

"Legends?" Faragonda prompted making Bloom nod.

"I'm a huge mythology and fairy tale lover, have been since I was little. Hate legends about fairies, otherwise known as the Fae or the Good Folk, aren't good ones. They are called the Good Folk because the humans feared that the Fae would be worse if they weren't. They are said to steal away children, kill people, and do various other crimes do to their warped sense of right and wrong. That was one of the reasons I was so hesitant to free them the first time around." Bloom explained making Griffin smirk at Faragonda, for once the witches weren't the ones with the bad reputations.

"Not a word or you'll be on the couch." Faragonda didn't even give Griffin time to open her mouth before she stopped the witty remark she _knew_ was on her wife's lips. Bloom held out one hand, causing her sisters, all three of them, to glare or pout as they handed over money.

"You'd think you'd know not to bet against me by now Selina…another idea." Bloom said smirking darkly as she shoved the sixty dollars into her pocket.

"Think about it. We already will know several things that are going to happen before they actually do, such as Palladium and Avalon getting together or the Trix's plans… hell the four of us remember some of the newsworthy things on Earth! We can take this knowledge and use it to fund our future endeavors and a hideout base in case things go south." Bloom said looking at her two younger sisters as she grinned, earning a witchy grin from both of them and then another from Daphne as she figured it out.

"We'll make bets. We'll make bets on small things first, small ones that don't matter and build up a reputation for being good at guessing right or knowing what will happen but not be infallible. We'll bet big on the things that we know for sure will happen and give us great odds. Things that will net us a lot of money for making a hideout and making plans to help defeat the big bads of each year." Daphne breathed out staring at her sister in amazement and disbelief. This was genius and devious at the same time. Faragonda, Eldora, and Griffin's eyes widened at that knowledge and the implications.

"That's positively witchy! I approve and I want in on the action." Griffin said with a dark grin that the three girls raised on Earth copied.

"We'll deal you in as soon as we know you have your memories back. Now when it comes time for enrolling it's most likely that Queen Morgana will enroll Roxy and I at Alfea…Daphne if you do end up on Earth with us you can go with her to enroll me. Eldora will enroll Selina at Cloud Tower, this way no matter who has their memories at the time they can ask to meet with us and we can plan from there." Bloom said making Eldora and Daphne nod slowly while they were all impressed with Bloom's planning. She didn't use many tactics with the Winx but she was good at it.

"One last question." Selina said making them all look at her curiously.

Selina nodded to the other teachers just as Avalon gave up on politeness and yelled an insult at DuFour that had her trying to strangle him. The others not yelling or attempting murder just stared and agreed with Selina's question.

"Can we shut them up yet? Their yelling is giving me a headach."


	5. Chapter 5

**Winx Club Rewrite au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

After three minutes of Roxy or Daphne yelling for the other teachers attention Bloom settled for a different method. Motioning for those not yelling to cover their ears, she waited until they did so…then. Then she threw her head back and gave off a roar worthy of a dragon.

Everyone went quite except for a few startled yelps, DuFour pausing in mid-strangle while Palladium was grabbing her by the shoulders to pull her off of Avalon when Bloom's roar stopped them as they stared at her wide eyed, DuFour's being red and slit pupil to show that she was in vampire mode. As if the fangs that they could just barely see poking past her lips hadn't given it away.

"Now as impressive as it is that you managed to make Madam DuFour resort to murder I believe we only have around thirty minutes left before we go into the past." Bloom said calmly as she looked at them making them all blush embarrassed and look sheepish as DuFour slowly released Avalon's neck which had already purpling hand prints on it.

"Ever call me that again and I'll snap your neck like a twig." DuFour said without glancing at him as she stood up and moved away from the downed paladin while Palladium quickly checked his neck and helped him up.

"Now as much as I _actually_ want to know what he said to make the prim and proper _manners teacher_ try to strangle him…we have more important things to focus on don't you think?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow at Avalon who looked ashamed of himself as Palladium helped him up and over to one of the loveseats around the room.

"Go ahead and start talking. I'll be listening with half an ear as I try to reign myself in." DuFour said with her eyes still wine red as she stood farthest away from everyone else.

"DuFour I-" Avalon began, his voice raspy as he looked at the vampire in regret.

"Don't." DuFour's voice was heavy with power and almost musical even though she didn't look at anyone, especially at him. Instantly he shut up however and stared down at his hands on his lap.

"What's said is said. You can't take it back and don't bother apologizing for it. In fact the best thing for you to do right now is just to _shut up_ so that I can control my…darker side easier. Hearing your voice makes it hard to keep from finishing the job." DuFour said making him nod silently and look down at his hands. He truly regretted what he had said, he had just been so heartbroken that Palladium might not remember what they had and angry that they had all been so cowardly that no one else had volunteered before the elf. He didn't mean to take his anger out on her but…it…she was just there and hearing her yell back at one of Palladium's own yells. He lost control of his mouth for a moment.

"Calm down. This will all be in the past in a little while anyways so no use crying over something neither of you will probably remember. Besides why would you want to reign in your darker side? It's just as much a part of you as the regular you that I see near every day." Bloom said looking at the silver haired woman who gave a humorless smile as her eyes traveled to Bloom.

"Because many are uncomfortable and even down right terrified of me when I show what I really am. I'd rather they underestimate or even perhaps disrespect me than fear me." DuFour said dryly making Avalon and a few others wince and look ashamed of themselves at her words. True they were slightly scared of her when they were reminded of what she was but only because they had nothing but bad experiences with vampires! Normally she was the one they all went to for advice or a sympathetic ear or even a good laugh on occasion.

"Why would they be scared of you?" Bloom looked honestly confused at this as she tilted her head slightly making Eldora, Daphne, and even Faragonda face-palm immediately. Bloom…wasn't even joking or being slightly mocking. She was honestly confused as to why someone would be scared of the silver haired vampire.

"Because little dragoness." Here DuFour paused as a purr like growl reverberated around the room from deep in her chest. She had moved faster than anyone could see and was now across the room pinning Bloom to the wall with her fangs bared into a dastardly grin as her red eyes peered into Bloom's blue ones.

The others squawked or yelped in surprise or worry, a few were even summoning their magic and weapons just to be on the safe side or to pull the vampire off of Bloom. Bloom however…didn't react.

"They are well aware of the fact that I am a centuries old vampire. An ancient and one of the first…which means I am much stronger than any of them truly realize and they fear that. Fear that one day my control will snap and I will go on a feeding frenzy, unable to tell friend from foe and just feed indiscriminately on everyone living person in my path or who has the misfortune of being around me at the time. They fear me because they know they are unable to stop me and that I can be the sole cause and perpetrator of a _massacre._ So tell me little dragoness." Here DuFour paused as she gently ran her teeth against the pulse point of Bloom's neck, smelling the blood within the girl's body. The powerful, boiling hot, _delicious blood_ that was going through the veins just under the skin.

Just waiting for the skin to be sliced open and the blood to spill forward into her eagerly awaiting _thirsty_ mouth.

"Why should they not fear me? Why should you not fear me?" DuFour asked her teeth nipping at the skin lightly even when she felt a warning blast impact the wall right beside her head, her signature fedora laying on the ground somewhere in the room from where it had fallen off as she strangled Avalon.

Nothing could have prepared _anyone_ for Bloom's next remark, certainly nothing could have prepared DuFour herself for it.

Literally everything in the room just paused at Bloom's remark that was said quite casually and honestly.

"Because you look really fucking _beautiful_ like this and I know you wouldn't do that. You would never allow yourself to lose control and hurt innocents and the people you care for."


	6. Chapter 6

**Winx Club Rewrite au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

DuFour stared at Bloom, not moving from where her teeth were lightly grazing the girls throat while everyone else stared as well. Everything was quite as they all stared at Bloom in disbelief while she didn't look the least bit repentant even though DuFour still had her pinned to the wall. Then the sound of Daphne and Roxy's faces meeting their palms was heard and Selina snorted slightly.

"Damnitt B and you get onto me about my flirting." Selina said breaking out laughing in sheer disbelief of this whole mess. Seriously how the hell did they even get into things like this?

"What I was just stating the truth." Bloom said looking confused while DuFour slowly sniffed her skin again and then backed away from her without another word.

For a moment DuFour merely stared at the girl silently, a few tears gathering in her eyes as the girl stared back at her worried and confused.

"You…you really aren't scared of me?" DuFour questioned quietly making Bloom smile at her.

"Why would I be scared of you? Like I said I know you won't lose control and risk putting innocents or people you like in danger. Besides, you don't look scary even with the red eyes and the fangs. I think you look more cute than anything." Bloom said grinning at DuFour who stared at her in disbelief.

"I have been called a lot of things over the millennia…but never cute." DuFour said recalling the yells and screams of people calling her a monster or a demon until she hid what she was.

"Well their loss. You look really cute. Hell if I had one of my sketchbook and some pencils on me I'd probably be sketching a picture of you. I like cute things." Bloom said smiling at DuFour who blushed a bit at those words, looking down at her feet.

"Aren't ya glad you love me sis." Selina said tossing something at Bloom and making her blink as she caught a brand new sketch book and a packet of new sketching pencils as well.

"Why did you even bring those with you?" Roxy asked looking at Selina in disbelief and making the green haired girl shrug slightly uncomfortably.

"Well B's changed a lot since...well back before. I figured she hadn't changed so much so that she didn't still enjoy sketching and drawing so I thought I'd try and make it up to her a bit by grabbing her some new pencils and a new book. Her last one was getting pretty full." Selina said looking a bit uncomfortable as she spoke, even just alluding to, how she had betrayed Bloom and Eldora both.

"Thanks Sel. Do you mind Madam DuFour?" Bloom asked smiling kindly at the manners teacher who was looking at her surprised and suddenly very shy. She never met anyone who knew of her vampire side and still thought she was beautiful, much less called her cute when her eyes and fangs were out.

"Not…not at all… what do you need me to do?" DuFour asked unsure, she had never really been a model for anyone to sketch before.

"Just find a spot you can be comfortable in and relax." Bloom said smiling kindly at the vampire who looked unsure as she sat down on the floor and looked at Bloom curiously. Was this all there really was to being a sketch model? Did Bloom… really think she looked like sketch material?

"Hmm hold on a second." Everyone was silent as Bloom stood up and walked over to something. DuFour began to turn and look when Bloom walked over to her, only for her vision to be blocked by a familiar red hat.

"You look just as cute with your hat as you are without it but I think you should wear it. It's practically your calling sign." Bloom said with a smile as DuFour tilted her hat back enough to look at Bloom surprised and a bit awestruck.

"You… really don't care that I'm a vampire do you?" DuFour quietly asked, awe in her words as she stared at the red head who was casually sitting just a few feet away from her on the floor. Bloom was leaning against Eldora's legs casually as she put the sketch pad on her own legs which she had drawn up close to her chest, the pencils being on the ground beside her.

"Nope. Why would I? You're still Madam DuFour, still the manners teacher, and still one of the softest spoken people I know. I've fought against evil Miss DuFour, trust me when I saw you aren't like them in the least." Bloom said reaching forward and squeezing DuFour's hand with a soft smile, not caring that her slightly sharpened nails had pierced the skin on Bloom's palm.

DuFour's eyes immediately shot to the bleeding hand as it held her own for a moment longer, before she looked back at Bloom who didn't seem to care that she was bleeding right in front of a vampire, and then DuFour felt a tear slip down her cheek as she hesitantly smiled back at Bloom.

Bloom really didn't care. She trusted DuFour enough to bleed right in front of her and show no sign of fear or caution despite knowing that the older woman was a very powerful vampire.

"You look even cuter with that smile! Perfect model material with how beautiful you are without even trying." Bloom complimented with a grin as she took her hand back, causing a brief stab of panic in DuFour's heart. Did the girl finally realize how dangerous it was? How dangerous _she_ was?

"Hmm let's start with a basic outline. Sel, Rox. You two fill in the others while I do this." Bloom said picking a pencil with her bloody hand and beginning to sketch, causing DuFour to relax a bit. That's right. Bloom was right handed. She had been holding DuFour's hand with her right hand. Of course she'd take it back in order to sketch the woman. She hadn't tried to get rid of the blood. Hadn't tried to hide it or the marks on her hand. She trusted DuFour.

DuFour listened to the plan with both ears wide open, silently approving of the bolt holes the girls were planning, and stared at Bloom with utter devotion and awe.

Finally there was one person, only one single person in the whole universe who hadn't been scared of her or feared her. Who had trusted the millennia old vampire enough to bleed right in front of her, let her blood (that so warm and divine smelling blood) smear onto DuFour's hand. This amazing young woman with the power of a goddess thought that she, _she_ who was millennia old and so very dangerous and always hiding, was sketching material.

Thought that she was _beautiful_ and _cute_ enough to sketch even with her eyes the color of blood and her fangs out for all to see. DuFour had been called beautiful before, by many men and women while she kept her vampirism a secret and hidden. But no one had ever said she looked beautiful with her not so human characteristics out for the universe to see, nor had anyone ever called her _cute_.

When she had unknowingly had her charm turned up to max before she could control it she had statues and paintings devoted to her that had been destroyed when they learned of her being… inhuman. This though…this simple _sketch_ …it was being done with full knowledge that she is a vampire… and without her charm on at all.

It was a sketch being done of her _while_ her eyes and fangs were out and showing she wasn't human, instead of her hiding it.

This sketch and the artist herself, the one person in all of her millennia who never cared about her being an immortal blood sucker (which was one of the nicer things some people have called her when they learned of her… disease)… they both…

The sketch and the artist meant the universe to her now. That red haired young lady who smiled at her so openly, complimented her so honestly while _knowing_ that she was a vampire… the young woman who showed no fear of her even though she could slaughter the red head and everyone else in the room in mere seconds…DuFour felt her whole universe revolve around this young red haired Demi-goddess/Dragoness.

And she refused to have her universe, her new main reason for living, be injured or broken like she had been the first time around.

This time DuFour was going to protect this beautiful kind red head from everyone and everything she could. Considering that she was over a millennia old, older than some _planets_ and kingdoms she could protect Bloom from anything that got in the red heads way.

And there wasn't anything in the known universe that could stop her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Winx Club Rewrite au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"How about instead of waiting until you girls start school…whoever has their memories when you're seven shows up on Earth to help with the Wizards? It'd be easier if there were more of us there, especially if we all have our memories of what they can do and what they are capable of." Saladin asked looking at the three ring leaders, and how sad was it that instead of the teachers who were over a hundred years old it was the three teenagers leading them?

"B?" Selina looked to the red head who was putting the finishing touches on the outline of the sketch, causing the red head to glance up for a second and think about it.

"It'd be a good idea. That way we're aware of who we're working with from the get go and can arrange things easier. Plus if it's already known that we've had contact with at least one of the professors before school, then we'll have less hassle enrolling or attending classes then we would without." Bloom said after a moment before glancing back at DuFour and continuing to sketch the woman.

"I've got the outline done now so I'm just going to start adding details. I'd prefer it if you stayed where you are but you can move now if you want to." Bloom said causing DuFour to blink for a second but not move from her spot.

"I'm fine here. Thank you." DuFour said hoping to keep the girl happy, if the one person who accepted her without hesitation preferred for her to sit here while she sketched…then here DuFour would sit.

"Thanks." Bloom said smiling brightly at DuFour who felt a small blush rise to her cheeks that she stamped down and hoped the girl didn't notice. Hearing Selina snicker, DuFour glanced up and nearly pouted at the look the girl was giving her. Looks like someone spotted her blush and thought it was funny. Little bitch.

"Since Bloom was roughly a year old when she was sent to Earth…we'd need to wait six years before we go to Earth and help with the Wizards of the Black Circle. That gives us at least six years for some of us to try and regain our memories." Faragonda said not letting the glare that DuFour was giving Selina have time to fester. She didn't know what the green haired teen had said to annoy the vampire in the last few seconds, and she didn't want to know. She just didn't have time to let them duke it out and besides.

She _really_ didn't want to deal with the damages that would result since it was a sure bet that Roxy and Eldora at the least would try to help defend the green haired teen.

"Thing is…what could awaken our memories? The Great Dragon said it would be something different and random for each of us." Griffin asked pulling Faragonda closer until the white haired woman was nearly sitting on her lap. Faragonda merely sighed fondly and moved so that she was sitting on her wife's lap, curling up into the warm loving embrace the green skinned woman had her in.

"It could be a random song, a word, maybe seeing something…it could even be something we do or we see someone else do." Griselda said from her own spot on the Twins laps as they tried to curl around her protectively. It seemed like the couples of the group were reluctant to let their significant other go, Palladium was still fretting over the bruises on Avalon's neck from within the paladin's lap.

"Just hearing someone's name or seeing someone specific could do it by that logic." Ediltrude agreed as she half curled around her mate who was leaning into the embrace subconsciously.

"First thing I'm going to do in the past if I have my memories…walk straight up to Fara and kiss her senseless. If that doesn't make her remember then I can't think of anything else that will." Griffin said with a smirk causing Selina to bust out cackling at how red Faragonda turned at this statement.

"Oh I like that idea. Sister-"  
"Way ahead of you sis-"

"Either way if one of us-"

"Remembers we can convince-"

"The other, not that it'd be-"

"Very hard mind you, to go-"

"And give Zeldi here-"

"A nice big old kiss-"

"To help jumpstart her-"

"Memoires." The twins said grinning as they took turns speaking and kissing Griselda. When one of them was speaking the other was kissing Griselda, and then when the other stopped speaking the one who was kissing Griselda would speak while the other one kissed the brown haired woman.

"You idiots." Griselda said fondly as she looked at her two mates, kissing them both on the cheek as she did so, who grinned at her in unison.

"We're your idiots." They chorused at her making Selina nearly fall off of the chair laughing, ending up landing mostly in Roxy's lap with her head landing in Eldora's.

"Selina if you mess up my sketch I'm going to grab one of your snakes and shove it up your ass with its fangs out." Bloom growled at her sister who choked on her laughter while Roxy looked horrified.

"What did the poor snake ever do to you?" Roxy demanded Bloom, making Eldora snort while the witches in the room howled in laughter.

"Oi!" Selina protested loudly at that, making the witches laugh even harder. They were borderline full on evil cackle now.

"Point stands. You wreck my sketch, I'll wreck you in the not so fun way." Bloom said making DuFour feel a bit fuzzy again.

The girl was so protective of a simple sketch…a sketch of _her._ Did that mean that Bloom was protective of her too? Did she feel some slit of connection with the vampire… or was DuFour merely imagining it?

"Jeez sis you aren't usually this protective of your sketches and besides, that's the second sketch you've made just like that." Selina said making DuFour smile slightly at hearing that Bloom wasn't like this with the rest of her sketches.

"Of course I'm making two. One for her and one for me." Bloom said gently removing the page from the sketch book and handing it to DuFour who blinked and looked at it, holding it as if it were a priceless china dish.

"You're an amazing artist Miss Bloom." Faragonda said leaning down slightly to look at the sketch in DuFour's hands. It was a black and white replica of the woman herself, hat and all, and you could even see bits of the chairs behind DuFour in the sketch.

"Wow you could get into advanced runes class easily with work like that. It barely took you twenty minutes and you've made two of them with so much detail? Impressive." Griffin commented making Bloom smile thankfully up at the witch and it was true. There was an almost unbelievable amount of detail in the sketch. From DuFour's pointy teeth just barely peeking past her lips, to the strands of her silver hair falling over a part of her face and the rims of her wire glasses, even the slight folds and wrinkles of her dress! They were all done near perfectly.

Bloom had even caught the moment DuFour had smiled slightly shyly and was glancing up at Bloom on the paper.

"It's alright for a fast one. Helps when I have a willing model who sat still long enough for me to get a good look and chance to trace it onto the paper. This was just a real fast sketch though, we only have a little while until we go back after all. I didn't have the time to do one of my detailed better sketches." Bloom said struggling slightly and earning shocked looks from the teachers that were able to see the sketch.

"If this is just a fast one that you deem as being 'alright' remind me to pay you for one you take your time on and consider 'good' for my office in the past. That way when you explore this talent more and become famous I'll have one of the original pieces." Griffin said with a whistle making Bloom blush a bit.

"Ha finally someone else to tell B how good her art is, you should see her paintings! I've been telling her for years how good her art is but she doesn't believe me." Selina said grinning triumphantly and not bothering to move from Eldora and Roxy's laps. Hey she was comfy and they wouldn't be here much longer anyways so why bother getting up?

"Selina you can barely draw _stick figures._ Compared to _yours_ a seven year olds art looks good." Bloom said dryly to her sister who just shrugged. She sucked at drawing and she knew it. Writing and gardening were her specialties.

"Well I'm not much better than Selina at that rate. I'm more of a dancer and outdoors kinda gal." Roxy said shrugging as well and making Bloom roll her eyes.

"Whereas I draw and sing." Bloom said making Selina snort slightly.

"Yeah and I write stories and garden… hell of a set of triplets we are huh?" Selina asked grinning at her sisters and making Bloom snort this time.

"That we are baby sis." Bloom said earning a scowl and glare from Selina.

"You're five weeks older than me! Stop calling me a baby!" Selina said glaring at the red head who shrugged slightly.

"Five weeks. Five months. You know how bad I am at math." Bloom said making Selina's eyebrow twitch dangerously while Bloom gently put away her supplies, not being bothered by Selina's shout that was both loudly amusing and… well just loud and amusing really.

"YOU HAD STRAIGHT FUCKING A'S YOU BITCH!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Winx Club Rewrite au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Looks like time is up." Bloom said sighing slightly when Cordatora and Palladium vanished all of a sudden, much to Avalon's distress.

"Indeed. Now time for the last comments before the spell takes hold. You'll vanish one at a time at random, it will be slow so you'll know when you start to go." Kami said reentering the room and making everyone look at each other and Wizgiz to look down at his feet which were disappearing.

"Looks like I'm first. Well I'll see ya'll in the past and Bloom I hope to see you improved upon your metamorphosis when you come back to the school. I swear you were worse in my class than Faragonda was as a student." Wizgiz said making Faragonda snort.

"I may not be good at metamorphosis but I was still good enough to become headmistress!" Faragonda said defensively, making Griffin snort slightly.

"Don't forget the mice Professor." Bloom said cheekily making the little old leprechaun laugh loudly as his chest began to fade out.

"And you five…" Here Wizigiz eyed Griffin, Faragonda, Griselda, and the twins for a moment as his face began to fade.

"Don't go adding new students to give me grey hairs now!" Wizgiz said causing Griselda to turn bright red and splutter while Faragonda just looked amused and the witches, and teens of course, let out a laugh that was echoed by the man as he vanished from view completely.

"Well I don't think we'll follow that advice now will we?" Zarathustra asked with a grin as she kissed Griselda's cheek, earning an agreeing hum from her sister and a blush from her brown haired mate.

"Looks like I'm next." Avalon said quietly as he stared down at his feet which were disappearing.

"When we get back…don't let Darkar take over Bloom this time…and please… if you can… help me and Palladium get together quicker. I'll see you in the past." Avalon said as his legs began fading from view.

"See you professor. Good luck with the fangirls." Selina said before snickering at the man's look of abject horror.

"We'll try to hook you two up as soon as you start at Alfea and we're sure it's not that evil idiot." Bloom promised the professor, silently promising to draw a sketch of him and Palladium as a couple to give to them man when they met next.

"DuFour? I…about what I said…I'm really sorry. I never meant to-" Avalon began to apologize as his chest began to fade.

"It does no good holding a grudge when you won't remember what you did for a while. I forgive you Avalon so go ahead. Go back to your mate." DuFour said softly her voice and eyes sad as she looked up at him and making Avalon smile sadly in return.

"He considers you his best friend you know? Palladium loves you like a sister." Avalon said as his face began to fade.

"Only after you two got together and he got over his fear of me… but… don't hurt my idiot brother alright?" DuFour asked with a sad smile and looking a bit upset. Everyone was always scared of her when they first met her or knew of her other side. The only one who hadn't been was Bloom.

"Never." Avalon promised as he faded from view.

"Looks like it's my turn. You two behave alright? Don't go dodging my pranks if you know they're coming, I'll just try harder and make them worse." Saladin said looking at Faragonda and Griffin who snorted slightly.

"Saladin this is us you're talking about." Faragonda said making the man blink for a moment before snorting as well.

"Don't get caught then." He said as his legs began to vanish from view as well, making the two old women laugh a bit.

"Bloom? Try to avoid Sky for as long as you can and as much as you can. I hadn't realized it before but… well hindsight is a bitch. He had an obsession with you, that's why he reacted so strongly to thinking someone else would be interested in you or you would be interested in someone else." Saladin warned the young hybrid who gave him a grin at this.

"Oh don't worry Headmaster. I was young and stupid the first time around but… well Karma is a bitch and so am I. Plus I have these two going along with me to give them hell." Bloom said nodding her head towards her two 'sisters' who gave matching evil grins. Honestly the three looked more like witches than fairies or hybrid fairies.

"Oh goody. They'll have to deal with the snake witch/flower fairy hybrid with a penchant for legends… the princess of Earth Fairies with a penchant for animals… and a dragon fairy/witch hybrid who has a fascination with fire. My powers are neutral and so is my chosen child… which means she can master both fairy and witch powers and use that to enact her justice on the traitors." Kami said making everyone look surprised but Saladin gave a slow evil grin as his chest and face began to vanish.

"If you need help or ideas for pranks then let me know!" Saladin said grinning just as evilly as the three teens while Faragonda groaned slightly.  
"I don't want to know. Just don't destroy my school." Faragonda said making Saladin cackle as he began to fully vanish.

"No promises!" And then he was gone.

"My turn. Well Prof's it's been a heck of a ride, and it was fun being human again for a while. See ya back as a nymph and if I don't make it off of Sparx take care of my little sisters, all three of them." Daphne said looking at her legs which were fading as she ruffled the three teens hair, earning surprised looks from the two earth natives and a swat from Bloom.

"Hey don't look so surprised. Bloom is calling you two her sisters. That makes you both my sisters too." Daphne said with a grin as her legs began to fade.

"We'll keep you updated on what happens to them as soon as we get our memories back and meet up with the girls." Griselda promised Daphne, earning a thankful smile and nod as her chest began to fade as well.

"I'll do my best to draw your attention and rescue you from Sparx." Eldora promised earning a shrug from the crown princess, she didn't look concerned with it at all.

"Eh don't worry about me. Focus more on taking care of my three baby sisters." Daphne said earning a scowl from Selina although her heart wasn't in it.

"I'm not a baby." Selina scowled looking annoyed but resigned.

"I was almost twenty years old when Bloom was born, and she's older than both of you. Therefore you're my baby sisters and that's that." Daphne said with a grin as she vanished fully, giving the three teens a hug that encompasses Eldora as well.

"Looks like I'm next." Roxy said noticing her feet beginning to vanish and earning hugs from her two remaining elder sisters.

"We'll see you soon sis and don't worry. Like I said when we turn seven we'll free your mom and the others and if Nebula starts her whole 'take over the earth in revenge' scheme again then I'll give her a flaming bitch slap." Bloom said making Roxy snort slightly in amusement and making Selina look confused. She hadn't been there for that. She only knew Nebula as the Fairy of Peace.

"We'll explain later Sel. But when we get back I'm going to start working on a slingshot and reading medical stuff. Someone has to patch you two crazy idiots up." Rosy said as her legs began to fade from view, earning snickers from her sisters.

"See you later professors, and watch out. I'll be enrolling the same time as Bloom and Selina this time around so you'll have to deal with all three of the Monster Trio at once." Roxy said grinning cheekily at the professors who gave her amused or eager looks.

"Can't wait to see you help them shake up the magical dimensions." Ediltrude told the pinkete honestly and earning a snort from Roxy.

"Help them? I'll be the one videotaping them and then posting their bail." Roxy said grinning and earning a snort from Eldora.

"Don't you mean that you'll be videotaping them, enabling them, and then calling me to post their bail since you'll be in the cell right there with them?" Eldora asked earning a laugh from all three teens.

"We'll be singing the Jail House Rock by the time you show up. See you later aunt Eldora." Roxy said hugging the woman as her chest began to disappear, earning a surprised look and then a soft smile from the old Fairy of Stories.

"I look forward to it, my little animal princess." Eldora placed a gentle kiss on the girls head as her face began to fade.

"Love ya sisters. Help ya cause havoc on the other side." Roxy said with a small salute as she ginned, fading from view.

"Looks like it's my turn now." Faragonda said spying her feet beginning to fade, causing Griffin to hold her closer as if to stop her from fading.

"Don't worry Griff. We'll see each other in the past and if we aren't together by the time we meet the girls again…I dare say our three granddaughters and my sister would love trying to set us up together." Faragonda said kissing Griffin's cheek and smiling over at the two teens and Griselda. The teens looked surprised before they ginned widely at her.

"We will lock you in a magic proof closet." Selina said with a grin and snicker, earning a snort from Griselda.

"I tried that during our senior year." Griselda said earning a chuckle from Faragonda, whose legs were beginning to vanish.

"And it would have worked if it weren't for Headmistress Mavilla. You two… take good care of Griselda… and Selda? You should tell them before you or them vanish. Don't be scared, they'll be overjoyed." Faragonda said smiling softly at the brown haired woman who took a deep breath and nodded, earning confused and worried looks from her mates who held her closer.

"Yeah. See you soon sis." Griselda said standing up and moving to hug Faragonda, whispering something into the white haired woman ear that earned her a brilliant smile.

"Of course. See you soon." Faragonda said as her chest began to fade as well, causing Griselda to smile brightly as she backed up and sat on her mate's lap again.

"And DuFour? While I will admit I was scared of you as a student… it wasn't because you were a vampire. It was because you were strong and sad and anytime I tried to get near you to see why, you got angry. I could feel your magic react and…how sad and yet angry you always got… and that's what scared me." Faragonda said looking at the vampire who looked at her surprised, earning a warm smile from the headmistress.

"I don't feel anger or sadness from you anymore and for that, I'm glad. And Griffin…" Here Faragonda turned towards her mate, her face beginning to fade.

"I've loved you since we were students. If you do go back with your memories or regain them first and kiss me…then memories or no memories I'd kiss back. I'll always love you Griff, just like I told you on our wedding day. Yours forever and always." Faragonda said as she claimed Griffin's lips in a final kiss as she faded from view.

"I love you too you crazy fairy." Griffin whispered to thin air while the others remained quiet for a moment.

"My turn now." Selina said looking down at her feet which were beginning to vanish.

"See you in the past teach. Sis? Aunty E? If you see me begin to act like an idiot again… slap me. I threw you both away once. Not happening again." Selina said hugging her sister and Eldora who both nodded and hugged her back.

"No problems." Bloom said grinning and earning a snort.

"You know I think I might just end up learning how to kick and fight with my feet like Sanji does." Selina said almost idly as she looked up at the ceiling, completely relaxed as her legs began to vanish as well.

"Just don't take up smoking. Eldora and Roxy would kill me." Bloom said with a snort before she paused for a second as those words sank in.

"Probably not the best choice of words there." Bloom admitted earning laughter from the rest of the room as Selina's chest began to fade as well.

"Sis… you crazy." Selina said her laughter calming down as her face started fading, smiling at her sister and sort of mom sort of aunt.

"Don't worry baby sis you'll be crazy too." Bloom said making Selina scowl at her.

"You're five weeks older than me, I'm not a baby." Selina said annoyed.

"Five weeks five months, you know how bad I am at math." Bloom quipped with a smile.

"Bitch you had straight fucking A's." Selina said as she faded, earning a snort from Eldora.

"I'm next it looks like." Griselda said looking at her feet and earning a tight embrace from both of her mates.

"I'll see you soon, and this time try not to end up in my office so much Miss Bloom." Griselda said looking at the red head who gave a small snort.

"Oh please with my two sisters there…you might as well move an extra bed in there for us." Bloom said making Griselda roll her eyes but smile.

"DuFour…I will admit I was scared of you when I was a student. Defense is my main strength, but you were strong enough to make my defenses look like paper and that scared me. I didn't know that you were a vampire until I joined on as staff, and even then I didn't care about that. It was the fact that I have no way of defending myself that scares me… not you." Griselda said softly to the vampire who looked up at her and nodded slightly.

"You… try to reign the girls in please?" Griselda asked looking at Eldora who gave her an amused look.

"I make no promises." The Fairy of stories said dryly earning a sigh from Griselda.

"You… try not to give the students heart attacks by making out with Faragonda in front of them." Griselda gave Griffin a stern look as her legs began to fade, earning a snort from the woman.  
"No promises." Griffin said making Griselda roll her eyes before her two mates held her even closer, making her squirm a bit before she stood up in front of them.

"Don't squeeze me so tight. You could hurt her." Griselda chided the two, causing them to look confused before Griselda kissed the both of them and pulled one of their hands each until they rested on her belly.

"I was going to tell you after Miss Daphne's wedding but we didn't really get the chance." Griselda said softly as her chest began to fade. She took a deep breath and then placed her hands over theirs on her stomach, squeezing their hands lightly as she stared at them.

"I'm pregnant, about a month along. We were going to have a beautiful baby girl… if you two remember everything and then come and kiss me like you said you would…I'll be so happy and we can maybe have this little one sooner. I've loved you both for over sixty years but you know about my insecurities." Griselda said softly earning shocked looks from the two witches while Bloom looked just as surprised as everyone else as the witches slowly removed their hands from Griselda's stomach.

"If you aren't together by the time I start school, I'm hooking you three up. You deserve the happiness and love you three give each other." Bloom said earning a thankful smile from Griselda as the twins stared at her stomach awestruck.

"We love you and we love this baby more than you can ever know." Zarathustra said pulling Griselda into a passionate kiss before dropping down to place kisses on Griselda's fading belly as her head began to fade as well.

"You've made us so happy." Ediltrude kissed Griselda passionately as well before placing her own kisses over Griselda's fading stomach.

"I love you both, for all of eternity just like in my vows. I'll see you soon." Griselda said fading as well and making the twins look sad and upset at the empty air in front of them.

"Huh I'm next. Well I will see you all soon… and perhaps I will think about pulling a Brook and take up my old sword again." Eldora said unbothered as her feet began to disappear.

"As long as you don't go starting a rip off bar." Bloom said with a snort and earning a smirk from Eldora.

"No promises." Eldora said making Bloom laugh as the old woman hugged her close.

"I should have never let you three drag me into watching an episode or two of that pirate show. I'll see you back in the past Bloom." Eldora said earning a hug back from the red head as her legs vanished.

"See you soon aunty and don't act like I haven't caught you binge watching it." Bloom said grinning as Eldora ruffled her hair fondly.

"Brat. You four… good luck dealing with the spit fire here." Eldora said looking at the three witches and DuFour who had yet to move from her spot on the floor.

"Oi!" Bloom said pouting up at Eldora who laughed alongside the witches as her chest began to vanish.

"See you soon." Eldora said and then just relaxed into her seat, letting her body fade from view without another word.

"Looks like I'm next…well I don't have much to say I guess since Fara's gone…see you guys later and if you're going to cause trouble either invite me or don't get caught." Griffin said shrugging slightly as she saw her feet begin to fade, just letting herself fade out without another word while the others gave her smiles.

"Huh looks like we're going out at the same time. Well…cause havoc and help us get together with Sel as fast as you can yeah?" The twins asked looking at Bloom and DuFour as they spoke in unison, both of their feet beginning to fade.

"You're a set of twins. Non-identical sure, but still twins. More than that you're a pair of empathic twins with your soul sharing two bodies instead of one. Even as powerful as I am I won't separate a set of twins like that, the consequences are never good." Kami said watching them fade out as they just looked at each other and grinned, not saying another word as they slowly faded from view.

"I'm next." DuFour said softly as she noticed her feet beginning to fade, looking up at Bloom who gave her a soft smile in return.

"Bloom? … Thank you…you're the first person you know?" DuFour said her voice soft as she stared at the red head who looked at her confused for a second.

"You're the first person who was never scared of me, even when you just found out about me being a vampire…even before it…you were never scared." DuFour said earning a bright smile from the red head.

"Of course I wasn't. Like I said Madam DuFour…I've faced evil ever since my first year at Alfea. I've seen it up close and personal…trust me when I say that you are _not_ evil…and if you aren't evil then why should I fear you? Vampire or not you're still one of my favorite teachers." Bloom said smiling warmly at the vampire whose legs began to fade.

"While it is true every time I have taken a life I have regretted it and tried to kill myself…it does not change the fact that I am a murderer who everyone fears instinctually when they first meet me, whether my vampire side is out to show or not." DuFour said standing and walking over to Bloom who gave a small snort.

"Hello part dragon here and likely to be criminally insane. I don't understand how normal people react to things. You…You're beautiful both as a normal woman and as a vampire woman, which I don't think is weird at all. I hate that you feel like you have to hide all the time but…when it's just me you can be who you want to be and who you are okay? I promise you that I don't judge." Bloom said grinning up at the woman whose chest began to fade and earning a tight hug as the woman sank to her knees sobbing into Blooms shoulder.

"Bloom? Thank you." DuFour said as her tears stopped while her face began to be transparent, making Bloom smile at her warmly and hug her again.

"Anyti-"

Bloom was cut off as her eyes widened in shock when DuFour lunged forward and claimed Bloom's lips with her own.


	9. Chapter 9

**Winx Club Rewrite au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"That was the funniest thing I've seen in years. The look on your face!" Kami said laughing as DuFour finally faded, leaving Bloom sitting there shocked and blushing as bright as her hair.

"Shut up." Bloom said her voice embarrassed and she wouldn't look at Kami.

"I don't know why you're surprised and embarrassed. You've had a crush on the woman since your first day of the first year. You only dated the blond idiot because of peer pressure and because you've been told your whole life that liking another woman, much less an older one." Kami said making Bloom blush brighter as she fiddled with the second sketch she had made of the vampire, this sketch having DuFour smiling with a small laugh on her lips as she looked at something with her hat tilted back a bit and her eyes seeming to sparkle.

"Now for the main reason why you're the last to fade…I wanted to talk with you in private." Kami said turning serious as she looked at Bloom who looked up at her, her blush fading slightly

"What about?" Bloom asked making Kami motion her to a chair, the Great Dragon herself sitting in a chair opposite of her.

"For one…you need to know what being my Avatar entails fully this time. Due to the Wizards hunting down Earth fairies I was unable to reach you before you went to Magic where my voice was drowned out by all the ambient magic in the air. First thing you'll gain when you go back into your baby body will be some of my scales. You were supposed to gain them on your fifth birthday however due to the Wizards…" Kami trailed off causing Bloom to look surprised.

"So scales? Like full time full body scales?" Bloom asked trying to figure out how that would work in a world that didn't believe in magic anymore.

"For a full ten minutes… yes. Full body full time. After those ten minutes you should be able to pull them back in so that they reside underneath your skin where no one can see or sense them aside from you. You should also note that you can sprout the scales over your body whenever you wish after the initial ten minutes and that the scales are magic resistant and bullet proof. This will give you quite a bit of defensive power." Kami said nodding and making Bloom begin to slowly grin evilly. Oh she could do so much with those scales.

"The second thing of note is your fairy forms, you will be unable to go past Enchantix until you are fifteen due to the power strain they can cause you however the first three forms are going to be accessible to you at any time in your baby body. You will have all the forms unlocked and accessible by the time you start Alfea but you will of course be able to choose which form you prefer to use." Kami ticked the second thing off of her fingers making Bloom begin to chuckle darkly, oh were the Wizards going to get it. Even with just her Enchantix powers she would be able to use her knowledge of their own abilities and strategies against them.

"Third is your dragon side. I believe you are familiar with a show called American Dragon Jake Long? You will be like him, being able to turn into a dragon or just turn certain parts of yourself into a dragon. This will unlock once you re-age to ten years old in your body, you will be stuck in your Dragon form for an entire day on your tenth birthday. After that you will be able to learn how to shift between forms as the character in your show does." Kami said making Bloom begin to full on cackle. Oh this was getting too good.

"Finally there is the Dragons Heart. You are literally merging with me, or rather me with you. This will give you the ability to regenerate quickly as long as you have magic. The more you need to regenerate, the more magic it will consume. This will let you be able to be brought back from the literal dead at least once with your magic core at full capacity however… this comes with a drawback." Kami said stopping Bloom's full on James Bond Villain laughter as the red head paid close attention now.

"You must understand that while yes it is called the Dragons Fire…I created the universe and those within it. My powers span over more than just fire and you must learn how to control them all. The toughest ones for you will be witch abilities since you're so used to fairy magic, ice magic since it is the opposite of fire, and water for the same reason. Also…" Here Kami paused for a moment as she looked at Bloom who was watching her and mentally noting down everything she said.

"You will lose the ability to swim. Your main element is fire and that is what your heart will become. If you stay in the water for too long or breath in too much water your heart will get weaker and weaker until it is extinguished. I can only save you from this once and when I do we will be fully merged together. Even then your heart will remain fire and even when merged you will retain this weakness until you master water and ice magic." Kami warned the girl seriously earning a grim nod and smile from Bloom who was mentally making a note to master her control over water and ice as fast as she could. Looks like she'd be visiting the Artic Fairies once they are freed for training in the element.

"So avoid the water until I can master the element. Got it. Question… do I get any of the cool powers of the Dragonborn from Skyrim?" Bloom asked wanting to know because those powers looked so freakin _awesome_.

"I'm not familiar with that show. I will be connected with you by mind and eyes by your third birthday and will be able to mentally talk with you by the time you are six. Play the game when I can see it and then ask me again. Until then I promise nothing." Kami said earning a pout but nod from the younger red head.

"You're about to go back now… see you around little hatchling, and this time… don't stay away from your mate. If that kiss she gave you is any indication then she'll make sure you're hers as soon as she has her memories back and you're old enough." Kami said grinning as Bloom blushed bright red again and looked embarrassed.

She was glad Selina and Roxy weren't there to see the kiss and her reaction to it or else they'd never let her live it down! Bloom opened her mouth to shoot off a smart reply when Kami waved at her with a cheeky grin on her face.

Bloom faded with Kami's last three words ringing in her ears and pissing her off.

"Bye bye now~"


	10. Chapter 10

**Winx Club Rewrite au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Without a sound, Bloom reawoke inside of a body that was much much smaller than she was used to. She was in the body of a small baby and something was crawling up her skin. For nine minutes she endured the itchy and yet safe feeling of what looked like bright red scales covering her skin and then with a cry they began to retreat.

Almost as soon as the cry left her lips, she could sense that there was someone else in the large spacious room peeking over the crib's railing at her. A finger poking her cheek stopped her cry and made her open her eyes.

"Hey there little sis. What was that fuss about?" A familiar and glowing woman asked smiling brightly as she poked Bloom's cheek again.

"Daphne are you messing with your sister again? She needs to sleep to grow into a strong queen." Miriam's voice could be heard scolding the nymph who rolled her eyes so that only Bloom could see.

"No ma'am. I heard Bloomy cry and came to check on her." Daphne said sounding formal even as she pulled funny faces at Bloom who giggled at the fact that even then her sister was looking out for her and calling her Bloomy.

"We need to keep her safe and happy. It won't due for the Keeper of the Flame to be unhappy or in danger." Miriam said nodding and making Bloom frown slightly, even now the only thing the queen was concerned about was the Dragon Fire.

"As if the war against Valtor and the Ancestral Coven didn't have her in enough danger. I'm surprised that the Company of Light aren't here yet, they've been staying in the palace almost full time ever since the attacks started." Daphne said causing Bloom to take an interest in this. Faragonda, Saladin, and Griffin were all part of the Company of Light so perhaps if one of them had their memories then they'd be here to warn the throne holders?

"They're exhausted and still damaged after that battle that lasted nearly a full week. Saladin's exhausted his magic and has a broken leg, Hagen has to make some more swords for them all since their own were damaged in the battle and he probably has some injuries he isn't telling anyone, Griffin is running low on magic as well and who cares how damaged she is, and you know Faragonda has several broken ribs and a broken arm." Miriam said looking annoyed when she mentioned Griffin.

"She's been on our side for the last six months and even defended you as you gave birth to Bloom. Why do you still hate her so, Mother?" Daphne asked frowning as well as she glanced back at her mother who scowled darkly at this, although since Daphne had turned her attention back to her baby sister only Bloom noticed.

"I don't trust her. She worked with those ancient witches, and she's a master of dark magics. For all we know she could be their spy to try and get ahold of the flame. Just because she defended me as the princess was born does not mean I trust her, hence why Faragonda is your sisters godmother instead of that witch." Miriam said sneering the word witch and making Bloom blink a bit, so her headmistress who was more like a mother or grandmother to her was her godmother? Well that… actually explained a good bit.

"You're so quite now Bloomy. Did you just want someone to talk to you? Or did you want to be held?" Daphne asked picking up Bloom who was annoyed at how she couldn't seem to say anything or walk yet.

"You're going to spoil her Daphne. We have nanny's to take care of her for a reason." Miriam began to chide her eldest daughter again, causing the blond to sigh slightly but not put her sister down.

"I'm just spending some time with her mother. Surely there is nothing wrong with me holding my baby sister?" Daphne asked and Miriam opened her mouth to say something when there was a loud blast nearby. Miriam threw a shield up around herself instantly while Daphne shielded Bloom with her own body.

"Give us the Dragon Fire." A raspy voice called making Daphne scowl.

"The witches. Mother I'm getting Bloom to safety!" Daphne said earning a nod from the Queen.

"They must not get the Dragon Fire." Miriam agreed as she dashed out in the hall with her children although Daphne nearly snarled.

"I don't care about the Dragon Fire! I care about Bloom!" Daphne shouted back before she split off down another hallway, Miriam didn't have the chance to say anything before several fairies and soldiers began fighting against something which drew her attention.

"Stay quiet now little sis. Don't worry. Big sis will make sure you're safe. She's going to send you to safety okay?" Daphne quietly spoke to her sister as she ducked into a small alcove in the hallway, dashing down it to get away from whichever one of the three ancient witches had just shot a blast at her.

"Here… this feeling… power, kindness, worry…forget Solaria. I'm sending you to that kind power that I sense alright baby sis? Whoever it is will take good care of you. I just know it." Daphne sake focusing her magic not a portal and beginning to sense out for Solaria only to be distracted by another presence that had spiked when she began her search. The portal opened to show a large flower filled meadow under the full moon as an older woman in fairy form stood there.

"Quickly! Stone arms of the defender help this woman!" The unknown fairy cried through the portal, causing something to push Daphne from behind through the portal, Bloom still clutched tightly in her arms? Turning slightly, Daphne caught sight of stone arms grown from the castle walls shielding her from the witches blasts as she crashed into the meadow field at the older woman's feet.

"Easy there. Are you alright?" Eldora asked helping Daphne stand up as the portal closed behind them, the witches screaming in rage as the place began to turn black.

"Yes we both are fine. Who… are you?" Daphne asked looking Bloom over for wounds before tensing when she realized that she didn't know who this powerful fairy was and her very vulnerable baby sister was in her arms.

"That is my question." A powerful almost echoing voice asked from above, causing both women to look up as a woman Bloom and Eldora recognized as Morgana landed in the meadow, a giggling baby held securely in one arm.

"I am Queen Morgana of the Earth Fairies. I was at home when my little princess here began crying right as I sensed a portal opening, a powerful presence spiking near my home, and then another even greater power arriving. Who are you and why are you here?" Morgana asked sternly as she glares down the two women, impressing Bloom with how she could look so stern and commanding with a baby in one arm.

"Forgive me your highness. My name is Eldora, I am a Fairy of Stories from Zenith that preferred a more… natural life style. I was a part of an artifact retrieval team to this planet some years ago and fell in love with the woods here so I stayed. I was unaware of more magicals here until only recently when my book updated itself as it is known to do." Eldora said with an easy curtsy, earning a long look before the Queen nodded in acceptance of this answer.

"Apologies your majesty. I am princess Daphne from the kingdom of Sparx. This is my younger sister, Crown Princess Bloom. Our world was attacked by the Ancestral Witches who want my sisters powers. I Guard both my sister and her powers, and as I was sending her through a portal to safety from the witches, I sensed Madam Eldora's power and yet her kindness so I was sending my sister to her for protection. I had not expected her to use her own powers to save myself as well." Daphne said bowing as well as she could with her sister in her arms, causing Morgana's face to soften at the sight of the baby. Bloom would have been paying more attention to what was going on and her sisters royal behavior… if she wasn't really hungry all of a sudden. Sure she had felt a bit hungry earlier after she managed to recede her scales but now she was really hungry.

Letting out a cry for food, Bloom didn't notice her sister nearly panicking as she checked Bloom for injuries.

"She's hungry." Morgana said smiling slightly when she saw the younger woman fretting over the baby whose cry set off her own daughter who had been sleeping peacefully within Morgana's arms during the flight.

"But mother was back on Sparx and she has not yet taken to a bottle. She is only four months old and mother was waiting until she was at least six months." Daphne began panicking a little more at that, making Morgana smile softly as she quickly and easily hushed her own daughters cries.

"That is of no concern. My daughter is only two months old herself, not yet on a bottle either. Here… unless you can feed her then hand me the babe." Morgana said unable to let the crying red haired baby go hungry. She was barely any older than Roxy and she knew that she'd love for and hoped that someone would feed her child should her baby be in a similar position as the two sisters before her.

"…" Daphne hesitated for a moment as she held her younger sister close protectively.

"I swear to you as both a Queen and as a mother that I will not harm your sister. In fact if it will make you feel better I will let you hold my daughter Roxy while I feed your sister, provided you not harm my child." Morgana said smiling in understanding at the girls hesitance, she had just escaped from danger with her baby sister after all.

"Very well… just… please be careful with my sister. She means the universe to me." Daphne said gently handing her sister to Morgana who just as gently handed over her own baby to the nymph. Bloom felt the change of arms and she had heard the talking but she was too hungry to think about what it meant, Roxy however was _not_ and she was so going to tease and torment Bloom with this when they were older.

"Of course, just as Roxy means the universe to me. Come here little one. Let's get you fed." Morgana said smiling warmly at the baby in her arms, making Daphne and Eldora avert their eyes to give the woman some privacy as she fed the child. Bloom didn't know what was in her mouth, and she didn't care at the moment. She just knew that she was finally being fed something!

"You said earlier that her name is Bloom correct?" Morgana asked softly as she fed the baby while Daphne pulled faces at Roxy to keep herself and the giggling baby entertained.

"Yes. Mother and father allowed me to name her when she was born. They wanted a more… traditional name but I chose Bloom. You said that this little one is called Roxy right?" Daphne asked making Morgana nod slightly.

"Yes, I've always liked the name so when I found out my little one would be a girl... that's what I chose as her name. What do you plan to do with this little one? You cannot go out into the city as a nymph." Morgana asked as she gently traced the feeding baby's chubby cheek with one finger, the little one wasn't as adorable as her Roxy but she was still pretty cute.

"I…I must let the Company of Light know that we have made it to safety but after that…I am… unsure. I was so focused on getting my sister to safety…" Daphne said causing Morgana to nod slightly in understanding as the baby finished feeding, the Queen of Earth quickly fixing her dress and then burping the baby.

"She still feeds from the breast for another two months and you have no milk of your own to feed her… if you like I can place a glamour upon you to make you look like an average human and you can come home with me. That way I can help you take care of and feed the little one, and keep an eye out for any possible attacks." Morgana said offering the nymph her sister back after the baby had burped and was well on her way to sleeping.

"And keep an eye on us to make sure we do not mean anyone any harm. I… well… there's not a lot of options but will your husband be alright with it?" Daphne asked making Morgana smile as she cradled a giggling but also yawning Roxy in her arms again.

"Klaus, my husband, has a big heart. All I have to do is explain that you escaped several dangerous attackers with only your sister and the cloths on your back, and he will insist on you staying with us. Especially once he realizes how young your sister is and how young you yourself are. You cannot be my age, much less older and I have only recently became 24." Morgana said making Daphne grin a bit sheepishly as she rocked her sister lightly.

"I turned twenty roughly three months ago." Daphne admitted making Morgana nod slightly.

"Then I'll insist that you stay with us, for a little while at least. Until you can stand on your own in this world while still providing for your sister." Morgana said making Daphne look a bit relieved as she nodded gratefully.

"Thank you Queue Morgana and I humbly accept your aid in caring for my sister." Daphne said bowing her head at the woman who merely smiled and waved her off.

"Eldora I shall be by to check in with you soon, however I think all three of these girls need some sleep." Morgana said nodding to the older woman who merely smiled and waved them off.

"They aren't the only ones." Eldora said as she re-enters the house in the tree she was living in.

"Now come along Daphne, I shall take you to my home but please say nothing of magic nor of me being a Queen. My husband is a normal human and doesn't know." Morgana said making Daphne wince but follow the older woman dutifully as she led them from the woods, switching back into her casual form as she did so.

"That may be a problem." Daphne admitted, causing Morgan to freeze in shock staring at the now sleeping red haired babe in disbelief at Daphne's next words.

"Bloom's the Bearer of the Dragons Fire, so her fire magic is already active and a bit… wild at times."


	11. Chapter 11

**Winx Club Rewrite au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Morgana there you are. Where were you? I was worried when I woke up to find you and Roxy both gone." A taller man with a muscular physique asked looking relieved at the sight of his wife walking into the house just as he was about to walk out. He barely even noticed the blond haired woman behind his wife holding a small baby of her own and looking hesitant.

"I heard Roxy crying and didn't want her to wake you. I tried feeding her and everything then decided to take her for a walk to calm her down. I found these two in the park and I couldn't just leave them there. I hope you are not mad." Morgana said smiling up at Klaus who glanced at the nymph in disguise and the baby behind his wife and daughter as if noticing them for the first time. He took in the blond woman tired look and the way she was cradling the baby close protectively before sighing slightly.

"You and your big heart. They can stay with us tonight since the child is around the same age as Roxy and it's late. It's dangerous for them to be on the streets at night." Klaus said kissing Morgana's forehead and giving the nervous looking blond haired young woman a welcoming but cautious smile.

"Thank you Klaus. We can talk more about it in the morning, Daphne looks ready to collapse. Here Daphne…we can get you to the guest room after we've laid Roxy and Bloom down in a crib. Will you be alright with her sharing a crib with Roxy? I'm afraid we don't have a spare one." Morgana asked looking at Daphne who bit her lip for a second and looked hesitant.

"I…While I'd prefer keeping her with me, she'd probably be safer in a crib. I tend to kick and roll in my sleep and I don't want to hurt her." Daphne finally said looking at her baby sister and then up at Morgana who placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"She can share with Roxy then. I have a feeling the two will like each other." Morgana said smiling as she looked down at the red haired babe and then at her own baby both who were sleeping peacefully.

"Come on. I'll show you where the nursery is." Morgana said while Klaus yawned and tried to cover his mouth, causing Morgana to giggle a bit.

"Go to sleep dear. I'll be up to bed in a few minutes. I have tomorrow off while you have to work so get your rest." Morgana said smiling at her husband who grinned and obviously agreed since he walked up the stairs in front of the women and went into one of the rooms while Morgana led Daphne to the room right next door.

"Nice animal theme." Daphne said amused as she noticed the almost jungle theme of the nursery and all the stuffed animals spread around.

"I was the Fairy of Animals before my mother died and I became Queen. Due to having my powers connected to the Earth I can also sense what powers my baby girl here will have when she awakens them. She's going to be the next Fairy of Animals." Morgana said smiling proudly and lovingly as she settled her fast asleep daughter in the crib, motioning Daphne forward to put Bloom down as well.

"Cool. That's a very versatile ability. Most I've seen my sister here do is accidentally set a diplomats pants on fire when he yelled while she was sleeping." Daphne said with a snicker making Morgana give a small grin of her own.

"If she does that to all diplomats I might insist on her coming and visiting my palace the next time some self-righteous pompous brat tries to visit us as a diplomat." Morgana said making Daphne snicker harder as she gently settled her dozing sister in next to Roxy and watched as Morgana gently tucked in both girls with a soft look in her eyes.

"This is the guest room. Have a nice night and don't worry. If they start to cry then I can get them. You look ready to drop where you stand." Morgana said guiding the younger woman to the spare room in the house and watching amused as Daphne gave her a grateful look before falling onto the bed, asleep almost immediately. The poor girl really was exhausted. Morgana watched her for a moment to make sure she really was asleep, and wouldn't have nightmares, looking amused when the girl began to twist and turn in her bed without a sound.

Sure enough two hours later Roxy began crying which set off Bloom, causing Morgana to roll out of bed immediately to go and tend to the children.

"I've got it Klaus. Sleep." Morgana said kissing her husbands cheek when he moved to get up as well. She didn't want him to accidentally be exposed to magic just yet, she had no idea how he'd take her and their daughter being fairies…much less royal fairies.

She needed a little more time before she worked up the courage to tell him.

"Hush now little ones. It's okay. What's wrong?" Daphne was asking worriedly as she tried to sooth the two children when Morgana entered the room.

"It's time for Roxy to feed. I'm unsure if Bloom requires feeding as well." Morgana said walking into the room and causing Daphne to look up and give her a sheepish look despite the girl still looking beyond tired.

"Sorry. I know you said you'd get them but…" Morgana raised a hand to stop Daphne as she gently picked up her baby and moved to the rocking chair to feed her.

"It's fine. You just got free from an attack on your planet by powerful enemies that were after your sister. It's understandable that you'd react instantly to hearing her cry, especially if you were to awaken in an unfamiliar environment." Morgana said smiling as she pulled aside her sleep gown to feed Roxy, uncaring of the nymph in the room. Daphne blushed brightly and looked away as she tried to sooth her baby sister who was calming down now, although it was mainly because of the amusement at her sister being so embarrassed and because Roxy had stopped crying which had made Bloom cry. She didn't want anything to happen to one of her sisters, especially while they were so little.

"You reacted just as fast." Daphne muttered shyly as she looked away from Morgana who chuckled slightly.

"I'm a first time mother who is honestly scared out of her mind half the time. I have no idea what I'm doing most of the time and I'm so scared that I will screw up. Being a Fairy Queen? That doesn't prepare you for motherhood." Morgana said her voice soft and scared as she stared down at her daughter. She never really let herself show how vulnerable she was about all of this, Klaus was nervous enough for the both of them usually so she had to seem so confident and calm all the time. Now though…she could let her insecurities about this show in front of the woman who was not much younger than her.

"Every time I hear her cry I'm scared that something's wrong." Morgana admitted making Daphne smile slightly over at her before blushing and looking away again when she saw that Roxy was still feeding.

"I'm always scared something's wrong with Bloom whenever she cries. Amazingly she doesn't do it around the Witch on the Company of Light, in fact she seems to prefer Griffin over our own parents. Have you ever seen a tough as nails witch completely melt and coo over a baby?" Daphne asked making Morgana laugh slightly as she burped Roxy and fixed her sleep gown. Bloom took note of that information even if her baby's body was making her sleepy. She made Griffin melt?

"Can't say that I have but it sounds hilarious." Morgana said grinning and making Daphne laugh as well.

"It is. I had the pictures somewhere in my room, she never got rid of them all no matter how hard she tried." Daphne said with a grin, and Bloom let out a giggle of her own at this. She was definitely finding those pictures later on in her life. The opportunity was too good to pass up.

"You will be going to speak to this Company of Light tomorrow correct?" Morgana asked as she rocked Roxy back to sleep, making Daphne nod her grin fading.

"Yeah. They'll probably think both Bloom and I are dead if I don't. Well Saladin, Griffin, and probably the rest of the Company would, Headmistress Faragonda would still sense Bloom being alive through the godmother bond." Daphne said making Morgana nod slightly.

"Yes the bond that magic creates when one is named the godparent of a child and accepts that role is a powerful thing. I have yet to introduce my little one to her own godmother Sibylla. The Major Fairy of Justice here on Earth." Morgana said staring down at her daughter who was now sleeping peacefully after having been burped.

"Is Bloom hungry?" Morgana asked standing to place Roxy back in the crib.

"I don't think so. I think Roxy just scared her." Daphne said moving to set Bloom back in the crib as well, Bloom giggled when she was set down beside Roxy rolling over and putting her arm over Roxy. Hoping to reassure or keep her sister safe.

"Aww." Daphne cooed slightly and Morgana wasn't far behind. The way Bloom was cuddling close to Roxy as if the girl was a teddy bear or as if to protect her… it was adorable. Morgana leaned over the crib and kissed both children on their foreheads, earning a giggle from Bloom.

"They are too precious. Sleep tight little ones, and you go get some sleep as well. If you hear them cry again don't worry. Roxy needs to feed every two or four hours so she's just hungry and I'll feed Bloom too if she gets hungry. You're still exhausted so sleep." Morgana said smiling at Daphne who hesitantly leaned over to kiss the two babies on their heads as well before yawning, which causing Bloom to give a cute yawn as well.

"Night queen Morgana." Daphne said moving to head back to the bed she had been given.

"Goodnight Princess Daphne. Good night princess Bloom. And a good night to you too my little princess of Earth." Morgana bid all of them goodnight as she moved to head back to her own bed, smiling at Bloom's babbled and garbled attempts at a good night.

Bloom was about to close her eyes and go back to sleep as well when she realized something.

Roxy was still breast feeding… and Morgana had fed Bloom something earlier but she had been too hungry to think about it at the time… and said that she would feed Bloom again if the red head was hungry.

Bloom's face was as red as her hair as she realized what that meant she was eating from earlier. She doubted she would ever be able to look Morgana in the eye again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Winx Club Rewrite au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It was three years later, less than a year after Morgana had been captured and imprisoned by the Wizards of the Black Circle, when the three girls and Eldora finally got together to plan their next move. Thankfully Morgana had asked Eldora to be Roxy's and Bloom's baby sitter just in case of any magical mishaps while Daphne had become a waitress at the Frutti Music Bar and was helping train Bloom and Roxy both in their princess heritage. That way it wasn't strange for the old woman to babysit the three children that were already channeling their characters.

Selina was sneaky as hell and never seen without a book in her hand and a sucker in her mouth, Roxy carried a 'toy' slingshot everywhere she went and a 'pretend' doctors bag which was really a first aid kit, and Bloom had three swords that looked and seemed fake until she broke the enhancement on them. It didn't stop her from having to carry their combined weight but with her magic strengthening her muscles…she made it look easy.

"Do you want to play a massive prank on the Earth Fairies, Black Circle bastards, and pretty much the rest of the universe?" Selina asked only to earn a light smack upside the head from Eldora for her language. They were also channeling their characters a bit and glad that they didn't even have to try and act like three year olds around Eldora. They'd go nuts.

"Yes." Bloom responded in an instant with a grin on her face, causing Roxy to sigh and look through her bag for her 'toy' camera which Eldora had enchanted to be near unbreakable and pretty much everything proof.

"We go free the Earth Fairies now, acting like cute and innocent kids the whole time until the Black Circle Club shows up or someone does something stupid enough to make us blow our covers. Then we just troll the hell out of everyone and watch the chaos and mischief unfold." Selina said earning a wide grin from Bloom who nodded her head at that, making Eldora sigh and Roxy snicker. Bloom is the boss after all.

"And if Nebula starts her whole war on Humans campaign again I can give her a flaming bitch slap." Bloom said grinning at that part more than anything. Maybe if she had literally slapped some sense into Nebula last time then things wouldn't have gone so pear shaped.

"Let's just be glad we aren't breast feeding anymore or need diapers. That was humiliating." Roxy said shivering slightly as she recalled having to put up with that, earning solemn nods from her sisters.

"Here's hoping Morgana knows that when we free her. If she tries to feed you two from her breasts I will bust my ass laughing." Selina said making the two other reborn teens glare at her with almost matching purple eyed glares. See what wasn't often talked about was that breast feeding for a magical was different than for a non-magical. For magicals it allowed the mother to bond with her child on a deeper level and pass down any family magic easier.

With Morgana having fed Bloom the same way…it caused her eyes to turn a dark purple compared to Roxy's light purple, and her hair to darken just a shade in some spots to look like flickering flames when the light hit it just right. By Morgana feeding Bloom from her breast…she had basically adopted Bloom as her daughter by magic which, in essence, made her the princess of Sparx and of Earth.

"So do we know who else has their memories yet? We know it's not Daphne." Roxy asked hoping to change the subject.

"She might regain hers soon though, I've heard her mention strange broken dreams about me as a teen. Last time Daphne went to speak with the leftover of the CoL she took me with her to spend some time with my godmother. Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin don't have their memories and after I got lost I found out that so far it doesn't look like any of the teachers have their memories although I did notice that Madam DuFour kept giving me weird looks so she might be starting to remember." Bloom said causing her sisters to snicker at the mention of her getting lost. She had started getting lost the moment she could crawl again, and Roxy still maintained that she had never seen her mom go completely nuts like she had when the red haired baby had accidentally wondered into a human trafficking ring.

The Fury of the Green Angel, which had been the remaining human traffickers way of describing Morgana later to the police, was still talked about in hush whispers. Bloom still maintained that she could stop getting lost whenever she wanted, the fact that she managed to get lost even when heading back to the house she and Daphne shared with Roxy and Klaus said otherwise to her sisters.

"Huh. We'll figure it out in about four years. So when do we go and rescue the fairies?" Selina said unconcerned and earning a grin from Roxy who held up her hand to show the White Circle resting on her finger disguised as a simple plastic ring.

"As soon as we get to Tir Na Nog." Bloom said amused, when had Roxy gone to grab that?

"Then what are we waiting for girls? Get into your fairy forms. We want to make an impression don't we?" Eldora asked pulling out a camera of her own that Roxy had managed to get her for her birthday.

"Can I use my witch-fairy form?" Selina asked looking hopeful, she had nothing against most fairy forms… but they were just too bright and happy looking for her witch half to tolerate for long.

"Only if I can use my hybrid form." Bloom said mentioning the form that she had developed to go with her dragon nature, especially the scales.

"Just get changed." Roxy said already in her Enchantix form as she looked at her sisters amused.

Selina grinned as dark magic swirled around her for a second before dissipating to show her standing there in a dark grey sparkly dress that had a blue rose in the center, small green razor sharp wings on her back, a snake around her neck, and her eyes now having slit pupils.

Bloom however was in her Enchantix form instead of it being blue though, her dress was red and orange and flickered like live flames, she had dragon scales coating her arms and legs, small leathery dragon wings on her back, her three swords still strapped to her in toy form, and her teeth were sharpened as her eyes became yellow and draconic.

"We'll they'll be surprised alright. Let's go girls." Eldora said flying with them to Tir Na Nog where the Earth Fairies were trapped, Eldora had to grab Bloom three separate times when she started flying the wrong way much to the other two's amusement.

"Oh yeah I forgot about the Wizards monster." Bloom said looking at the dark beast in the water that the Wizards had left to keep anyone from reaching the island.

"Bloom do you have this?" Roxy asked looking at the red head who gave a blood thirsty grin as she drew two of her swords.

"Oh definitely. Go ahead and get the Earth Fairies out, I'll catch up to you with the sushi once it's done." Bloom said waving her sisters and aunt/grandmother figure on forward and making them nod as they left, Roxy leading the way since with Bloom dealing with the monster only she knew which way to go.

In less than an hour, Roxy was placing the white circle inside of the lock and releasing the Earth Fairies, causing there to be a bright flash of light as Tir Na Nog revealed the palace of the Fairy Queen and the doors began to open.

"These are our saviors? But two of them are mere children!" Nebula was stunned as she stared at the three females in front of the warrior fairies.

"Well actually Bloom is a child too but she's busy dealing with the darkness monst-nope there she is." Eldora said unconcerned when a red blur was thrown into the ground nearby, leaving one hell of a crater while Morgana stared shocked at the sight of her daughter as an Enchantix fairy.

"Sis are you okay?" Roxy asked running over to check on her red haired sister who was growling as she stood up with Selina handing her back her sword that had fallen.

"That stupid monster got in a cheap shot while I was distracted. I'm going to flash fry it!" Bloom said snarling and a hint of smoke could be seen rising from her mouth as she glared past the barrier of the realm.

"They're adorable! Can I keep them my queen please?" Aurora squealed as she dashed forward and tried to hug the three little girls, who all struggled against her with the smoke coming out of Bloom's mouth increased in volume.

"No Aurora. You know the laws regarding children in Tir Na Nog." Morgana said sternly to the pale skinned blond who pouted as she released the children and stepped back a bit.

"The daughters of one Warrior Fairy are the daughters of all Warrior Fairies. Daughters are raised together with their sisters and as the daughters of all the Fairies. The older fairies share all children amongst themselves and are the mothers to all children whether they are born to them or a sister." Aurora recited with a small pout but still smiling a bit while Morgana stepped forward.

"Roxy? Bloom? You've both gotten so big." Morgana said her voice soft but her eyes teary as she stared at the two of them.

"You know them my queen?" Nebula asked staring at her queen who nodded as she walked closer to the two almost red heads before dropping to her knees and opening her arms when they both looked at her.

"MAMA!" Roxy yelled happily as she dashed forward and nearly tackled her mother in a hug. It may have been a little less than a year this time, but…she had missed fourteen years with her mother in the last life and had only had two years of making up for lost time with the Queen.

"Did she say…mama?" One of the warrior fairies asked another as all of them stared wide eyed as tears fell from their Queen's eyes.

"My precious little princess. I'm gone for a year and look at you." Morgana said hugging Roxy close and pressing a kiss to the small girls head before looking up at Bloom who was smiling as she looked away a bit.

"What are you waiting for Bloom? You're my daughter just as Roxy is." Morgana said motioning Bloom over and causing the red head to look surprised before smiling as she sheathed her 'toys' and walked over to hug Morgana as well.

"Two of them?" Another fairy whispered as everyone stared at the scene, the fairies shocked and Eldora and Selina just smiling happy for the small family.

"Mama you know Bloom but you gotta meet Sel." Roxy said beaming up at Morgana as she pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Sel? Eldora, you brought them here?" Morgana asked looking up at Eldora and noting the small darkly dressed fairy next to the older woman.

"Well it was either that or let those two wander off alone with a willing and able accomplice to chaos and insanity. Morgana this is Selina, Roxy and Bloom seem to have adopted her as a sister." Eldora said placing a hand on Selina's head and earning a glare from the green haired girl while Morgana smiled softly.

"Then what are you waiting for? Girls I think your sister needs to be in this hug too." Morgana said smiling at the two pink/red haired girls who grinned and dashed over to Selina.

"Come on sis!" Roxy said pulling on Selina's hand while the green haired girl stuck her tongue out at her little sister.

"Group hug." Bloom said firmly as she, much to the Warrior Fairies shock, bodily picked up Selina and carried her over to the amused Morgana…or tried to anyways.

"Bloom mama's over here." Roxy corrected her sister, causing Selina to laugh as Bloom scowled.

"Her sense of direction still as bad as ever?" Morgana asked amused as she looked at Eldora who sighed heavily.

"It's to the point where I'm tempted to put a tracking spell on her." Eldora said dryly making Morgana snicker slightly as she pulled Selina and then the other two into a tight hug.

"My queen?" Diana asked staring at her queen shocked and earning a smile from the woman who looked up at the rest of the Earth Fairies.

All of them not Major Fairies began kneeling or bowing at her words even though she never released the three children.

"Sisters, Warrior Fairies…these are my children. Princess Bloom, Princess Roxy, and their sister Princess Selina."

Bloom and Roxy weren't bothered while Selina let out a yelp, her next words causing her sisters to bust out laughing.

"I'm not wearing no stupid princess dress!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Winx Club Rewrite au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Let's see how you handle losing one of your precious princesses." Ogron said smirking darkly as he launched a sneak attack and managed to grab Bloom from Morgana's side an hour later, causing the woman to cry out in alarm and panic when he moved to put her into the circle. Bloom had gotten in the way of him grabbing Roxy while Morgana was distracted by Nebula's talks of revenge, but this blew all thoughts of vengeance against the humans out of everyone's mind.

"Let me go jerk!" Bloom yelled as she began kicking Ogron who didn't look bothered while the Earth Fairies moved as if to attack but hesitated when they saw that Bloom was in the line of fire.

"Give her back!" Morgana's voice was echoing as she tapped into the power of all the Earths fairies, her rage at the Wizards _daring_ to aim for one of her children palpable. Strangely Selina, Eldora, and Roxy didn't look worried and instead were grinning slightly while Roxy had her camera out.

"Don't worry. You'll see her again…in oblivion!" Duman said as they tried to sacrifice Bloom to the circle only for the red head to smirk slightly. Morgana was being restrained by both one of her little girls being in the blast radius of any attacks, and by Nebula holding her back so that she didn't get sucked into the circle as well.

"What? Why is it rejecting her?" Gantlos looked surprised and shocked as did everyone else when the circle refused to absorb Bloom who all out _cackled_ now as she began to draw her swords while still in mid-air.

"Surprise mother fuckers!" Bloom shouted, making Selina collapse in laughter while Roxy began snickering heavily and Eldora snorted slightly.

"Bloom language!" Eldora chided as the red head fell towards the surprised Wizards with her swords out, cutting off one of Duman's arms and Anagan's leg before she hit the ground and left a small crater.

"English!" Bloom shouted back since she decided to stick with a two sword style at the moment. Best to keep her third sword as a surprise just in case these Wizards knew about and tried sword fighting her. She was better than any three to nine year old in the world with her swords, but she knew she was a long way from being the best.

"How? How were you unaffected by the Circle?" Ogron demanded staring shocked at the _toddler_ that just maimed two of his brothers in arms.

"Fuck you that's how!" Bloom said earning a laugh from Roxy and a snicker from Eldora. Selina was literally rolling on the floor laughing right now.

"Bloom!" Eldora chided the girl despite how amusing it was. She had to at least give it a token effort besides…it was a habit by now on both Bloom and Eldora's parts.

"Of course." Morgana said as she stared at Bloom who was laughing as she taunted and literally flew circles around the wizards who were thrown off balance by her being unable to be sucked into the circle…and using pure physical attacks instead of magic. They were so used to their enemies using magic that they didn't even think that one would use a sword of all things against them in this day and age.

"My Queen?" Diana asked although she had a spear in hand as she and her Amazon Fairies were ready to leap in to aid the princess the second they could get a clear shot in on the Wizards without risking the little red head who was zooming around on those leathery wings.

"Although I both love and adopted Bloom as my own daughter…she was born on another planet and was brought here by her elder sister when their planet was being destroyed. That's why the circle rejected her. Because she wasn't born here on Earth." Morgana said although her eyes never left the little red head, despite her holding both Roxy and Selina close after she rushed to get them in her arms. She didn't want to risk one of the Wizards grabbing either of the other two children since neither of them had the same protection from the circle that Bloom did.

"Really? I could hardly tell she was adopted. Her eyes are remarkably similar to yours and young princess Roxy's." Aurora noted surprised although she was tense and had some snow in her hands ready to be fired at the very second she saw an opening.

"She was fed from my breasts which you know means I adopted her by magic and heart if not by blood." Morgana said making Roxy turn bright red at hearing her mother say something like that especially so casually in front of so many people.

"Mama." Roxy whined embarrassed and earning an amused look from her mother.

"What? How do you think I fed you when you were a baby?" Morgana asked amused and making Roxy's face match her hair right now while Selina was all out cackling.

"I _so_ don't want to hear this." Roxy said closing her eyes as if that would drown out her mothers words since she still had the camera in her hands.

"You think you can beat me in a sword fight little girl?" Orgon demanded as he summoned his own pair of swords which were hardly used anymore.

"I know I can! So bring it." Bloom said putting one sword in her mouth and then unsheathing the third and final sword much to everyone except her sisters and Eldora's surprise. Although she was a bit wary of this. He had years of experience over her and probably much more strength in his swings…however…she still had her trump card.

"A three sword style? That's unheard of." Diana whispered amazed as they watched Bloom wield the three swords as if she were born with them in her hands against the much larger man.

"How can she do things like this? How did you three even unlock your fairy forms? You're only three years old!" Morgana asked staring shocked at Bloom and then at the two little ones in her arms who gave each other searching looks while the Fairies behind her gaped. They knew the girls were children but they thought the girls were at least six or seven! All three of them were little more than toddlers, _babies_!

"Wait on boss lady?" Selina asked earning a nod from Roxy who went back to watching the fight as Ogron barely kept up with the little red head who was using her size and speed to her advantage.

"You won't believe us until we show you proof mama." Roxy said watching as Bloom proceeded to hand Orgon his own ass on a silver platter…or rather skin it off with a silver sword.

"As if seeing a three year old wield three swords like a professional and defeat a seasoned warrior such as Ogron without using a drop of magic isn't proof enough of whatever you're going to tell me?" Morgana asked dryly and making Roxy consider it for a moment.

"Point but we should still wait on Bloom. Hey at least this is better than how she was originally going to reveal the truth." Roxy said shrugging slightly and not even bothering to try and act like a toddler anymore while Selina gave another snort of amusement.

"She was _literally_ going to give Ms. Petty Vengeance over there a flaming bitch slap to talk some sense into her. Personally I really wanted to see her do it, but this is much more entertaining. I mean look at their faces!" Selina said dropping her own act as well as she snickered heavily, looking at the other Earth Fairies and then at the gaping Wizards.

"Selina language!" Eldora chided making Selina shrug slightly.

"English." Selina said deciding to copy Bloom, hey that was a great come back and she was so definitely stealing it.

"Stop copying me baby sis!" Bloom shouted back to Selina who scowled while everyone jumped and looked at the red head surprised. Yes she still had the sword in her mouth…how the hell was she able to talk around it and still be heard clearly?

"You are literally like five weeks older than me! I'm not the baby Roxy is!" Selina called back, making Roxy shrug slightly. Yeah she was the youngest and honestly she didn't really care.

"Five weeks five months you know how bad I am at math!" Bloom yelled with a grin as she knocked one of Ogron's swords out of his hands and it nearly impaled one poor Rustic Fairy who was pulled aside by one of her sisters just in time.

Selina's eyebrow twitched and Roxy leaned away just in time for the habitual shout. Honestly this was like a slap stick comedy sometimes with those two.

"Bitch you'll have straight fucking A's!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Winx Club Rewrite au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"It's over Ogron." Bloom said from where Ogron was on the ground panting from exhaustion, she was still standing although she was sweating heavily and breathing a little hard. She had some minor cuts from his lucky swipes, and she was bruised heavily on her side and chest from where the flat side of one of his swords had hit her when she had been unable to scale up her armor in time. But he was worse off with cuts all over, most shallow but some deep and some bruises from the flats of her swords or occasionally the hilts…even one of his swords had broken when it clashed against two of hers. She sheathed her swords as she stared him down, not looking like a three year old but instead looking like a full grown queen.

"I still have one last trick up my sleeve!" Ogron roared as he swung his last sword towards her, causing the Fairies watching to cry out in alarm and horror. Bloom's arm came up and was cut off but it brought her enough time to grow the scales on her neck so that his sword didn't cut her throat. Ogron's eyes widened as his sword hit scales able to withstand bullets and vibrated for a moment…before it shattered.

"Huh that hurts still. Roxy do you mind helping me out here?" Bloom asked wincing as she fell to her knees with her free hand grasping at her cut off stump, making the pinkette rush over panicking big time.

"Oh dragoness Bloom I don't know how to heal this. I don't know what to-"

"Calm!" Bloom barked at her sister who cut off her panicked rambling but her hands still moved as if to try and staunch the bleeding a bit. Behind them a few of the Warriors lost whatever they ate last while Selina, Eldora, and Morgana rushed over looking frantic.

"Look I can heal it just fine, but you have to grab my arm and hold it to the stump okay? Leave the rest to me." Bloom spoke gently to her sister, as if she were a frightened animal and making Roxy nod slowly as she gingerly grabbed the sliced off limb.

"Okay." Roxy said weakly as she placed the limb against the stump and looked a bit sick at all the blood getting on her hands.

"That's great Roxy. That's perfect. Now just let me focus for a second." Bloom said although her vision was going spotty and she could still feel pain. She was still little, and she was losing a lot of blood. It was only pure willpower and adrenaline that kept her conscious at the moment.

"Is there anything I can do? I…I have to help." Morgana looked worried and panicked and altogether felt useless as she knelt beside her children and tried to find some way to help but she had never been good at healing magic!

"Ugh. Catch me when I pass out? This hurts a lot…maybe get Daphne? She knows healing magic." Bloom said although she was starting to slur her words a bit while Selina was knelt on her other side looking frantic as well.

"I bet it does." Eldora said weakly and she looked a bit queasy at all the blood coming out of that tiny body as the limb was held in place by Roxy's shaky hands. Her shaky hands were quickly held firm by a pair of large tan ones wrapping around them and also holding the limb in place, glancing up Roxy saw Diana looking grim as she held Roxy's tiny hands steady.

"Here. Perhaps if I freeze it? That will stop the blood flow." Aurora said kneeling down near Bloom's cut off arm as well and summoning some ice magic to her hands, her already pale features looking even paler than normal.

"No! I'm fire! Too…too much water or ice…" Bloom said her voice harsh at the start but trailing off a bit as she blinked the black spots away, focusing through the pain.

"Too much can kill me, 'specially if I'm swimming or breathing it in." Bloom slurred out making Aurora yank her hands away with her features turning panicked.

"Here child. Let me share the pain. It will help. Aurora make sure the Wizards don't try any funny business." Sibylla said her voice gentle but commanding as she knelt down beside Bloom and Morgana, placing her hand on Bloom's back just under her wings and focusing her magic. Aurora nodded shakily as she stood and summoned some ice magic, freezing the Wizards in place and keeping a watch on them since they could still move their eyes but not the rest of their bodies.

They were aware of what was going on, could still hear and see…but they weren't able to move much if at all.

"You are very strong and brave for such a young one, to stand this much pain." Sibylla said wincing in pain and looking pale herself but keeping her voice soft and gentle as she took roughly half of the pain from the red head who could now focus more clearly.

"More like stubborn. Sis can break a cement wall with her hard head." Selina said smiling weakly from where Nebula was pulling her into a comforting hug, the Fairy of Peace looking sick to her stomach but not losing it yet thankfully.

"Her limbs are fusing?" Diana asked staring at the cut off limb as it slowly fused back together with the rest of her arm, a small line of fire going around the cut.

"I'm melting the arm a bit and pushing it back together, cooling it and letting it fuse back together. It's rough and hurts probably more than the arm being cut off…but it works and it'll be as if it never happened in about a week or two." Bloom said wincing as her eyes flashed golden for a brief moment.

"You're able to heal cut off limbs?" Nebula asked staring at the girl a bit sick but shocked as well.

"Well…as long as I have magic I can heal from most things. Water and snow or ice though? Those are kind of permanent for me until I can master the element." Bloom said as her arm finished fusing together, only a thin circular scar to show for it and even then the scar was quickly fading from view as Diana and Roxy shakily removed their hands.

"I'll start training you as soon as you turn six." Aurora swore although her eyes never left the Wizards while Sibylla slowly, stiffly removed her hand from the girls back. She could feel the pain from both the arm being cut off and being fused together like that, it was only half of the total pain but it was still one of the most painful things she had ever felt…and this _baby_ showed almost no signs of pain as she healed herself.

"Great…now I'm gonna take a brief…three day nap." Bloom said her vision finally going black as blood loss took it's toll on her tiny already tired body.

She heard several people cry out in alarm and several soft hands grabbing her before the blackness claimed her.

For a moment at least before there was a familiar light and voice that spoke up, although she was alone facing her once again.

Honestly she was getting used to seeing Kami in her head when asleep or unconscious by now.

"Well that was certainly something to see. You're definitely my most stubborn chosen one yet, hatchling."


	15. Chapter 15

**Winx Club Rewrite au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Man does my arm hurt." Those were the first words out of Bloom's mouth three days later as she forced her eyes open and sat up in the bed, looking around and noting her sisters around her. All three of them. Daphne was holding all three little girls close in the bed, Selina was wrapped around one side of Bloom protectively, and Roxy was cuddled up on Bloom's other side in between Bloom and Daphne.

"Princess!" Nebula yelped surprised and causing all three of the sleeping princess to shoot awake.

"Go get the Queen! How you feeling princess?" Diana ordered Nebula who took off like a rocket out the door as Bloom was near buried in hugs from her siblings.

"A bit sore but otherwise fine. Where are we and what happened after I passed out?" Bloom asked as she tried to wiggle out from under the near dog pile.

"Well you nearly scared us to death when you did that. Mom brought you here after the healing fairies made sure you were okay. You've been out for three days." Roxy said from where she was curled up beside Bloom.

"Damnitt little dragon don't scare me like that! I thought I had lost you again!" Daphne said surprising Bloom who blinked up at her for a moment.

"Daphne got her memories back when she was rushed here by Grandma and saw you out cold in mom's arms." Selina piped up from where she was holding Bloom tightly.

"Bloom!" Eldora and Morgana came rushing in, both of them nearly diving on top of the group of princesses and barely restraining themselves.

"If you scare me like that again brat I'm going to summon some legends to tan your behind." Eldora said sterile to Bloom who gave her a cheeky grin.

"Are you feeling alright? Are you sore or thirsty? Do you want something to drink? Do I need to get a healing fairy? Does your arm hurt? What about your neck or your head? You haven't eaten in three days I'll get you something to ea-"

"MAMA!" Bloom shouted finally getting Morgana to calm down a bit and stop panicking. Who knew the stern Queen of Earth Fairies was a helicopter mom?

"You called me mama." Morgana said her eyes shiny as she stared at Bloom who blushed a bit when she realized what she had said.

"Yeah so? You're more of a mom to me than my birth one and you did adopt me didn't you?" Bloom asked blushing as she looked anywhere but at Morgana who felt the tears in her eyes but she ginned widely as she pulled Bloom into a tight hug, pulling the other two little girls in as well.

"To be fair to your mother she did get frozen in time…" Morgana weakly said even as she held her little girls close, all three of them, and making the five time travelers scowl slightly.

"She helped steal my powers to put them inside of Daphne for being the eldest sibling and the crown princess which ended up killing both of us." Bloom said flatly and making Morgana tense. To steal a fairies powers was similar to stealing their wings. It was devastating and considered murder on most planets.

"But you both are still here alive?" Nebula voiced in confusion as she looked at the small family, making Bloom look at the others confused.

"You didn't tell them?" Bloom questioned her sisters and aunt figure who shook their heads.

"You forget that you're the leader B. Despite everything that happened during the fight we weren't going to go spilling the secret without you saying we could." Selina said snorting a bit and making Bloom blink but nod slowly in understanding.

"Right well I think mom and the rest of the Earth Fairies deserve an explanation. So if I can get up and we can go gather them we can start the story?" Bloom asked looking up at Morgana who shook her head.

"No. I don't care what the story is. First thing you're doing is going to visit the medic fairies to make sure you're truly okay, then we're getting you something to eat and only after that am I letting you explain what happened young lady. And you are not leaving my sight, if not my arms, until I can be sure you won't lose another limb or get lost and possibly hurt." Morgana said holding Bloom tighter and earning a flat look from the red head who turned and looked to her sisters.

"Sorry sis but I'm with mom on this one. Let's get you checked out and fed first then have story time with the Fairies. Besides do you know how big this place is? We'll take a turn somewhere without keeping an eye on you and you'll end up on Aurora's Glacier Palace before we even notice that you're gone." Roxy said making Eldora, Selina, Morgana _and_ Daphne nod in agreement while the two Major Fairies in the room looked surprised or at least amused.

"I don't get lost! Everything just moves when I'm not looking." Bloom said glaring at her siblings and earning snickers from the three of them.

"Really is that what happened when you managed to crawl right into a human trafficking ring?" Roxy asked making Eldora and Selina look surprised at hearing that.

"I remember that! Queen Morgana went completely nuts! I think the ones they sent to prison still fear the 'Fury of the Green Angel' coming after them still." Daphne said laughing and earning a scowl from Morgana.

"They had one of _my_ babies in the middle of a trafficking ring! They're lucky that I didn't use all of my powers on them!" Morgana said scowling and earning a snicker from Roxy.

"You barely used any powers mama. You took them down with just your fists and feet…and the only reason they called you 'Green Angel' was because you were in fairy form." Roxy said making Morgana look down at her surprised.

"How do you remember that?" Morgana asked amazed as she looked at her youngest who smiled brightly.

"You'll learn why after we get sis fed and looked at. It's a part of the story." Roxy said making Nebula look confused as she stared between the five females who seemed to know more than they should.

"That must be one amazing story." Diana said making the five of them in the know glance at each other for a moment as if speaking with only their eyes.

"Well…it's certainly one you wouldn't believe if we didn't have proof." Daphne finally said making Sibylla raise her eyebrows a bit.

"Proof? As in seeing a three year old defeat a seasoned swordsman with a three sword style? That kind of proof?" Sibylla asked dryly and making Bloom grin at her with teeth that were far too sharp for a normal girl, much less a normal three year old.

"Oh trust us…" Bloom began to purr a bit, her words making the Major Fairies wonder just what they were getting into.

Morgana just began making plans on how best to protect her babies.

"That's _nothing_ compared to what you're going to learn."


	16. Chapter 16

**Winx Club Rewrite au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Okay someone mind telling me why the Wizards are here?" Bloom asked looking confused when she saw the Wizards of the Black Circle all suspiciously quiet and well behaved under Aurora's icy gaze as they stood in the throne room far away from the other fairies. It had literally been less than an hour after she woke up and she had already had three healing fairies fretting over her while Morgana insisted on hand feeding her while her sisters snickered heavily behind their hands as they watched.

Morgana hadn't even let Bloom walk to the throne room! The queen had carried her there as if she were a baby again!

"You beat their leader in a sword fight and they're from the olden days. A sword fight between the leader of a group and another person carries the title of leadership with it. Because you won fair and square, you've become their new leader. They each swore oaths of fealty to you while you were unconscious." Morgana said making Bloom narrow her eyes dangerously as she was finally set down on her feet.

"This isn't going to end up like when they surrendered to mom only for it to be a trap is it?" Roxy asked looking at Bloom who kept her eyes narrowed on the kneeling wizards.

"Let's make sure. May I have the black circle?" Bloom asked Ogron who kept his head bowed as he offered her the black circle without hesitation. Bloom took it in her hands and then easily snapped it into multiple little pieces as everyone stared shocked.

"If it's a trap then they can't imprison anyone without the black circle. Destroying it gets rid of any traps on it. Although my arm and hand is still a little jerky. I put more force into that then I meant to." Bloom said as she dropped the itty bitty pieces and then burned them for good measure, making Roxy nod slightly in understanding.

"And since it only effects Earth Fairies then you'd be safe from its power since you were born on Sparx. Last time the trap activated once Ogron 'surrendered' it to mom, it drained a lot of her powers in order to make that hurricane portal thing." Roxy said in agreement while Eldora and Selina looked as confused as the Earth Fairies.

"Do you have any clue what they're talking about?" Selina asked looking at Daphne who frowned a bit and tilted her head slightly as she thought about it.

"Back when I was a nymph the first time I had a mental connection to Bloom but I didn't get everything. I know the basics… trap… saving Earth Fairies…Nabu was put into a coma stopping it and Layla going to Nebula for vengeance." Daphne said shrugging as well and making Nebula look up.

"When did all of this happen?" Nebula asked confused and looking mildly alarmed at being labeled by name especially with the word 'revenge' in the same sentence. She is the Fairy of Peace after all.

"In about sixteen years in another lifetime." Bloom said smirking a bit and making Selina and Roxy both snicker at the looks of confusion and befuddlement on the Fairies faces.

"Does this have to do with the story you were going to tell us?" Morgana asked her eldest child curiously, earning a nod from Bloom. The woman seemed more than happy to adopt Selina and Bloom as her own as if they were born from her like Roxy was. She had adopted Bloom by magic and Selina was too old for that but she could adopt them both by blood using a ritual later.

"Yep, it'll explain how we can do all the things we can do. How we know things we shouldn't…and why we seem older than we appear to be." Bloom said causing Morgana to look confused but amused at the same time.

"While I am not sure about you four completely…I know for a fact when _exactly_ Roxy was born." Morgana said completely and utterly deadpan and making Daphne snort slightly.

"If she came out causing as much chaos as Bloom did with mother, then I bet you remember it down to the last nano-second. This firey runt decided to come out in the middle of a _battle_." Daphne said messing with Bloom's hair and earning an unconcerned shrug of the tiny girls shoulders.

"I'm a dragon and warrior. Fighting is in my blood…" Bloom said completely matter of factly and making her sisters sweat drop while the Warrior Fairies and even the Wizards nodded in understanding.

"Although that does bring up another thing I was wondering sis. Last time you and Sel both were about four years older than me, because you were twenty when we freed mom and the others but I was only sixteen. This time you're about four months older than me and it seems like it's been that way forever." Roxy said looking confused and making Selina and Daphne both blink while Eldora sighed slightly.

"You're just now noticing that? I swear you girls would lose your heads if they weren't attached, not to mention your wings." Eldora said giving her girls a _look_ that had them grinning slightly while the Earth Fairies winced collectively at the part about losing their wings.

"Bloom would get herself lost in her own head." Selina said with a snicker as she and Roxy giggled while Bloom glared at them.

"I do not get lost!" Bloom said defensively and making her whole family snicker harder and Morgana look amused.

"You managed to crawl out of the crib and somehow had managed to get _all the way to the beach_ within five minutes before you turned one!" Morgana said giving Bloom a look and earning a scowl while the two younger ones busted out laughing.

"As amusing as Bloom's lack of direction is I believe that we have a story to tell?" Eldora asked not batting an eye at the glare she got from the red head.

"What kind of story?" Aurora asked stepping closer to her queen and princess, but making sure to stay a safe distance from Bloom, fearful of her icy aura harming the girl by accident.

"A story of another life." Selina said almost whimsically.

"A story of another time." Roxy said next with a sad smile as she held her mothers hand.

"Of different circumstances." Daphne said sighing heavily, she wished she had been able to do more for her sister in her last life.

"Of horrible betrayal." Eldora said grimacing as she looked at Bloom whose entire face resembled stone.

Bloom looked up and stared each of them in the eye in turn as she said ne little sentence that had them all horrified and _pissed_.

"Of how my birth parents killed me and Daphne."


	17. Chapter 17

**Winx Club Rewrite au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Bloom wouldn't be able to tell you much about what happened later if anyone had asked her. She just knew that one moment she was finishing her part of the story and listening to Selina and Roxy telling about what had happened after she had died and the next she was being held protectively in Morgana's arms.

"No wonder you said I'm more of a mom to you than your birth mother is." Morgana finally said her voice weak and yet so angry at the same time. How could a mother ever hurt her children in such a way? How could a mother _kill_ her children?

"Yeah despite the fact that you were imprisoned for most of Roxy's life, you still did what you could to look after and protect her. You should have seen how protective you were after you were freed. One time you had decked a boy who was flirting with Roxy while she was at the Music Bar and threatened to get the Warrior Fairies on him before refusing to let her leave your lap for at least an hour." Bloom said making Roxy laugh out loud about halfway through the part of what happened after Bloom and Daphne had died.

"That was hilarious! Did you see the look on Nebula's face when mom did that?" Roxy asked grinning at Bloom who snickered hard.

"I had a picture of it. Come on after everything that happened with her in our time line seeing her look like she got slapped with a fish…" Bloom said with a grin of her own while Nebula winced at how she had acted in the other time line.

"At least you didn't have to sit through her lectures on how royalty should act and what a princess and future queen should know or do. I learned how to metamorph into an animal just so I could escape from them and keep her from finding me for a while." Roxy said with a wince and a small whine at the reminder of those lectures.

"I remember that! The first time you did that you managed to sneak onto Alfea Grounds by looking like a rabbit. Wizgiz had a field day when he learned that you were a natural at animal morphing." Bloom said laughing even harder from within Morgana's arms.

"Better than you and Selina. You can barely change your hair color without near meditating for like an hour, and Selina can only change her eyes and length of her hair." Roxy said proudly as she grinned at her sisters.

"True but we're more offensive based than you in my case, and more defensive based in Selina's. You're the support and tracker." Bloom admitted easily as she smiled fondly at Roxy.

"Whereas Selina either summons plants to release toxins or summons legends to act as a distraction." Roxy said making Selina snort.

"That's because neither of us are as dumb as Boss. She just charges straight at the enemy roaring fire and stabbing anything that moves." Selina said grinning at Bloom to know she meant no harm. Besides…it wasn't like she was wrong.

"Oh come on! I'm the leader of the Monster Trio, what did you expect? Besides I seem to recall Roxy becoming half tiger and rushing headlong at a troll while Selina let her snake side out and lunged at the throat of an ogre." Bloom said making Selina pull a face at the reminder.

"Don't remind me. Raw ogre meat and blood yuck." Selina said earning a snicker from Roxy while Bloom looked confused and the other Earth Fairies looked sick.

"What's wrong with raw meat?" Bloom asked confused and making her sisters snort.

"Nothing as far as you're concerned sis. Dragons don't really cook their meat unless they breathed fire on it first. Eating raw or bloody meat is fine for you. For us… unless we're in our animal forms, it's not so good." Roxy said making Bloom blink for a moment before she grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry I forget you two aren't half animal all the time like I am." Bloom said a bit embarrassed and making her two amused little sisters grin at her.

"Half animal?" Aurora questioned even though she made sure to stay a good distance away from Bloom.

"Half dragon actually. You don't have to avoid me you know? Ice and water are only dangerous to me if I'm covered in it, breathing too much of it or if it gets in my blood stream and goes back to my heart. Your aura won't bother me." Bloom said looking at Aurora who relaxed a little at that and stepped closer to her Queen and princesses protectively.

"And I'm only in danger of it until I master the elements of Water and Ice. Of course the book on Sirenix could help me master water easier but that's a shortcut." Bloom said pulling a face at that and making Selina snicker.

"You hate short cuts so much that you try going the long way and end up getting lost." Selina said making Eldora and Roxy snicker as well.

"I don't get lost! You move everything when I'm not looking!" Bloom protested immediately.

"I told you to take the stairs that were _four feet in front of your face_ and you instead turned around and ended up back outside!" Roxy argued with her sister who pouted and snuggled closer to an amused Morgana's warm embrace.

"Mama. Roxy's being mean." Bloom said pouting and making Morgana laugh as she held Bloom closer.

"I see that baby but I believe there is a very appropriate saying for a situation like this." Morgana said amused as she looked at her girls while Daphne laughed at how childish her sister was acting. Of course her sister _is_ in the body of a three year old so acting a bit like a child was understandable.

Roxy and Selina both cackled at Morgana's words while Eldora snorted and Bloom pouted harder, much to everyone's amusement.

"The truth hurts."


	18. Chapter 18

**Winx Club Rewrite au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Bloom and her sisters were now seven years old and waiting more amused than anything for the entertainment to appear.

"You three have been looking excited and eager for the last month and I'm almost cautious to ask why." Morgana said dryly as she looked at her daughters who were waiting patiently, they could feel the magic energy locking onto Bloom and Roxy and knew that those who had their memories back would be opening a portal and arriving soon.

"We made a plan with anyone else who has their memories to meet up right around now and help free you all… but we wanted our mom back so we screwed up that plan. Oh and we're doing a small prank." Bloom said quirking a grin and making all nearby Earth Fairies pale at the word prank. One thing they had quickly learned was that the reddish haired princess had a penchant for pranks… and a very skewed sense of humor.

What was worse was that Selina and Roxy went right along with her pranks and did their own, Roxy's were the lightest due to her not wanting to actually humiliate or accidentally hurt someone…Selina's however. Let's just say that the one time Morgana went to Bloom and told her to give Selina _carte_ _de_ _blanche_ in pranking the Warrior Fairies went down in history as the day the tough and proud Warriors broke down bawling like babies and begging for forgiveness from their queen.

"Us or them?" Ogron asked looking pale himself as he eyed his little mistress who had taught him the error of his ways by kicking his ass ten ways to Sunday… and then pranking him horribly for a month. Anytime the Wizards thought to try and usurp their mistress, which had quickly been proven futile literally like three years ago, she and her sisters pranked them all seventeen ways to next Sunday _before_ they had to fight Bloom. By that point they were exhausted, sore, and usually had their egos in pieces while she was fresh as a daisy and waiting for them with her swords drawn and usually with scales out.

They learned to obey their little mistress or else fear what her and her sisters could come up with… especially the few times that they let the Earth Fairies get in on the fun. Duman still had nightmares about the time where Morgana somehow got him into a princess dress and forced him to play tea-party with Roxy, Nebula and Daphne. The two older fairies thought it was a good fun way to teach the Earth's true princess etiquette and formalities, the only reason Bloom wasn't in on that was because she was already deemed a lost cause by everyone after the first Tea Party. No one knew, but Sibylla seemed very smug and amused whenever questioned about it, how Morgana got a dress with that much frills in Duman's size or how she got the Wizard into the makeup.

That was the day where anytime the Wizards wanted to try and fight Bloom for leadership, they learned to make sure Morgana was nowhere nearby. The woman was _very_ protective of her children. The first time Ogron tried to fight Bloom for his position as Leader back, Morgana showed the Wizards why exactly that human trafficking ring still feared the 'Wrath of the Green Angel'.

"Them." Bloom said with a smirk, she couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces. Roxy had the camera primed and ready as the Wizards and Warriors all looked incredibly relieved at hearing that they weren't the target.

"Should I be concerned?" Sibylla asked walking up behind Morgana and looking at the girls who shook their heads.

"Nah just make sure you have a camera ready papa." Roxy said smiling up at Sibylla brightly while the woman blushed slightly at what the girls insisted on calling her. When Morgana finally revealed the truth to Klaus after being freed from the Wizards and hearing the story of the future from the girls, he had reacted negatively. Apparently the years they had been imprisoned in the other time line had mellowed him out some and made him mature more than he had this time. Learning his daughter was a fairy was hard, learning his wife whom he had no memories of anymore was a fairy _Queen_ and hadn't told him was harder.

Morgana had been heartbroken at Klaus breaking things off with her and divorcing while voicing that he wanted nothing to do with her or Roxy as long as they insisted on being magical. Jealousy, greed, and/or envy were powerful things.

Roxy had been upset and crying horribly, which resulted in Bloom and Selina pranking the hell out of Klaus with Eldora _and_ Daphne's permission and help, until Sibylla stepped up and helped comfort both Morgana and Roxy.

Eventually things got easier for the Queen and true princess, and Roxy had firmly latched onto Sibylla as another mother figure which had only been encouraged by Morgana tentatively starting to date the Fairy of Justice. After about two months of being wary and unsure, Morgana and Sibylla were nearly shoved together on a date by _their_ girls who had been five at the time. After a year and a half of dating… the two of them got married making Sibylla the girls new mother-in-law… and the Fairy Queen of Justice as she was called now.

"She always blushes when we call her papa." Bloom said grinning and shaking her head at the sight of the Justice Fairies blush, making Nebula who was nearby with Aurora and Diana snicker.

"Don't tease her about her blush girls…I think it's cute." Morgana said smiling at her wife who blushed harder at this while Diana let out a small cat call playfully.

"Thank you Aurora." Morgana said when the hoodie wearing fairy smacked her nature counterpart upside the head without prompting.

"Of course my queen." Aurora said bowing her head to her queen who smiled fondly but rolled her eyes at Aurora's attitude. It seemed that the only ones able to break through her cold exterior were the three princesses and Diana.

Morgana was going to give them one more year to get together on their own before she recruited Bloom into matchmaking the two.

The girl was a Prankster from Hell, as she was called, but when she put her mind to matchmaking… that's when she got really scary.


End file.
